<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>вчера закончится вечность by Lunodia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25260412">вчера закончится вечность</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunodia/pseuds/Lunodia'>Lunodia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Edelstein-Trilogie | Gem Trilogy - Kerstin Gier, Liebe geht durch alle Zeiten | Ruby Red Trilogy - Kerstin Gier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>20th Century, Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, Gen, POV First Person, Time Travel, United Kingdom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2018-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:41:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,349</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25260412</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunodia/pseuds/Lunodia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Семейка у меня, конечно, сумасшедшая. Кузина, постоянно задирающая нос, родственники, мнящие себя аристократами времен Анны Болейн, и - как вишенка на торте - родители-путешественники во времени, сбежавшие навечно в прошлое, оставив меня на попечение матушкиной тётушки, в миру известной как моя родная мать.</p>
<p>Но с этим можно было смириться. А вот с тем, что ген путешественников времени унаследовала таки я - нет.</p>
<p>//au-story: Гвендолин Шеферд знает о своих настоящих родителях с детства //</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. пролог</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>"Время — опасней реки не найти, <br/>Рубин — вот конец и начало пути."<br/>Из тайных рукописей графа Сен-Жермена</p>
<p>Qua redit nescitis horam.<br/>Час возвращения его неведом.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>сентябрь 1951 года</em>
</p><p>Проливной дождь начался рано утром и в ближайшее время не планировал заканчиваться: только наращивал силу с каждым часом, отчего большинство жителей Лондона не желали и носа высовывать из тёплых домишек, кутаясь в колючие пледы и заваривая очередную чашечку чая. Благо, обстоятельства позволяют: в воскресенье мало кому требуется появляться на улице.       </p><p>Невысокая женщина, лицо которой почти не удавалось рассмотреть, потому что она пыталась закрыть его рукавом пальто, быстро шла вдоль улицы, громко цокая небольшими каблучками. Время от времени она морщилась от хлюпанья воды в туфлях — после такой прогулки они вряд ли будут пригодны для ещё одного выхода в свет. Впрочем, это было не так важно.       </p><p>Сегодня вечность закончится.       </p><p>Вместо остановки, для того чтобы переждать дождь, она лишь сильнее сжимала зонтик в своей ладошке, полностью укрытой перчаткой, и иногда поправляла шляпку, которая была уже безнадежно испорчена. Даже жаль немного: мистер Дейв так старался придумать что-то новое и интересное, что хотелось расплакаться от столь бездарно испорченной дорогой работы.       </p><p>«В такой момент думать о шляпках — в этом вся я!» — хмыкнула женщина и пошла дальше ещё быстрее. В конце концов, времени осталось совсем немного, нужно успеть.        </p><p>— Мисс Гвендолин! Мисс Гвендолин! Подождите, мадам! — где-то вдали раздался чей-то голос (за этим дождём ничего не расслышишь как нужно!)       </p><p>Женщина никоим образом не показала, что знает, к кому обращаются, и лишь ускорила шаг. Она как раз обходила Риджентс-парк[1], свернув с Принц Альберт-роуд[2] на площадь святого Марка, как из-за церкви[3] появилась небольшая машина, на всех парах несущаяся в сторону парка.       </p><p>На миг она вынула из кармана небольшие часы — отцовские — и откинула крышечку. Циферблат сразу залило водой, но она успела увидеть время — пятнадцать минут четвёртого. «Сейчас». И ступила на проезжую часть — прямо под колёса машины. Со стороны выглядело, будто женщина поскользнулась и почти падала: водитель попытался объехать её, но из-за дождя не понимал как.       </p><p>Миг — и она, сильно ударившись о лобовое стекло, скатывается на землю. Её туфельки слетают с ног, а шляпка оказывается в метре от тела. Старые часы падают на землю, и стекло разбивается на маленькие осколки. Сама женщина лежит с прикрытыми глазами, что-то шепча и едва шевеля рукой. Водитель машины, уже остановившийся и прибежавший к ней, пытается осторожно приподнять ладонь дрожащими пальцами и замечает кольцо, украшенное красным камнем — может, рубином? Дама что-то говорит, и он подвигается ближе, чтобы услышать.        </p><p>— Хорошо, что сегодня дождь. Кровь будет разбавлена.       </p><p>Человек, нахмурившись, отодвигается и замечает, что пострадавшая уже не говорит. А на её алых губах застыла улыбка.       </p><p>На перекрестке трое людей, но скоро сюда соберутся все зеваки. А пока только умершая женщина, напуганный водитель и молодой человек, беспомощно глядящий на них. Вскоре он чувствует головокружение и быстрым шагом заходит за рог первого дома, исчезая в вспышке света.       </p><p>Сегодня закончилась вечность.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>[1] - один из главных королевских парков Лондона, разбитый в 1808 году на границе между Вестминстером (к югу) и Кэмденом (к северу).<br/>[2] - улица, неподалеку от парка Регента, огибающая его со стороны Лондонского зоопарка<br/>[3] - церковь святого Марка, неподалеку от парка Регента, которая и дала название площади.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. глава 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>
      <em>октябрь 2010 года</em>
    </p>
    <p>Помешательство на человеке и всём, что с этим конкретным гомо сапиенс (вот с последним я бы поспорила) связано, в моей жизни присутствовало главным образом благодаря эффекту Шарлотты Монтроуз — моей кузины. О моём существовании вспоминали нечасто и с целями прямо противоположными (то есть вместо восхваления и беспокойства — уничижительные комментарии о моих умственных способностях и так далее) </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Так что да, можно сказать, что своей кузине я немного завидовала. Совсем чуть-чуть.  </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Нет, не спорю, приоритеты они расставили верно. Между высокой (хоть я тоже не была маленькой — во мне было почти метр семьдесят росту) и красивой (между прочим, я тоже унаследовала фамильные синие глаза Монтроузов и могла даже считаться хорошенькой) Шарлоттой, любимицей учителей, девочкой, которая не растерялась бы ни в какой ситуации, и мной — гадким утёнком, невеждой и чуть ли не сумасшедшей (не стоило говорить, что я вижу призраков, да?) выбор остановится на кузине, что вполне закономерно.       </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>К тому же, Шарлотта родилась седьмого октября, а я на день позже неё. В нашей семье это сыграло решающую роль.        Дело в том, что уже несколько веков в нашей семье по женской линии передаётся ген путешественников во времени. И сейчас бы кричать: оу, круто, прямо как Доктор! Но всё не так просто.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Этих самых путешественников всего двенадцать — шесть женщин и шесть мужчин. Седьмого октября тысяча девятьсот девяносто четвертого года должна была родится последняя женщина, которая по совместительству является последней путешественницей. И это моя кузина.      </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Теперь стало ещё понятней, почему кузина Шарлотта нравится всем?</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Вообще, учитывая тот факт, что мои родители оба были путешественниками во времени (хоть об этом и мало кто знает), я бы должна была стать такой же. Но моя дата рождения не соответствовала расчётам Ньютона, а уж он не мог ошибиться. В любом случае, за столько лет эту ошибку бы давным-давно нашли, если бы она существовала в природе.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Но вернемся к первоначальной теме. Я не путешественница во времени и никогда ею не стану.   </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>С одной стороны это был самый печальный факт изо всех, которые мне приходилось узнавать. Мои родители сбежали в прошлое, застряв там навечно, я же никогда не видела их — только на одной старой размытой фотографии — и, вообще, познакомиться с ними хотелось бы. Грейс — моя приёмная мать — говорит, что они скрылись, пытаясь защитить меня, но в подробности не вдаётся. То есть вполне закономерно, что я хочу встретиться с родными, но — увы — не судьба.       </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>С другой стороны меня всё устраивает. Путешествия во времени — штука сложная и непонятная. Не с моими куриными мозгами лезть в эти дебри. Я бы обязательно сморозила глупость и предотвратила бы Лондонский пожар или казнь Анны Болейн, или из-за меня королева Елизавета не стала бы королевой. Мало ли, что можно сделать, а история бы кардинально поменялась. К тому же всё время оказываться в прошлом — это испытывать дискомфорт всю свою жизнь. Да и из-за этих путешествий голова кружится.        Сплошные минусы, в общем.       </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Если быть честной, то голова у меня кружилась и безо всяких путешествий во времени. Началось всё во время обеда в школьной столовой — я придерживаюсь мнения, что это случилось из-за ужаснейшего картофеля на всей планете, от вида которого меня и начало мутить, — когда у меня всё поплыло перед глазами и я не удержала в руках поднос с едой («что, Гвенни, кормишь свою блузку завтраком?». Потом голова кружилась у Шарлотты и все кругом только то и делали, что спрашивали, не чувствует ли она чего-нибудь ещё.       </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Неудивительно, что в такой обстановке голова закружилась и у меня.       </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Тем не менее, близился день рождения Шарлотты, а следовательно, и мой тоже. Последний выпадал на субботу, что мне очень нравилось — лучший подарок — это поспать до обеда, а после посмотреть какую-то милую комедию вместе с Лесли. Всё равно большого праздника, как у Шарлотты, для меня устраивать не будут.</p>
    <hr/>
    <p>Мои планы на день рождения начали рушиться ровно в пять часов пополудни в субботу. Шарлотту ещё вчера забрали в «ложу Хранителей» — сообщество фриков, помешанных на путешествиях во времени. Я же спокойно отобедала вместе с Грейс, бабушкой Мэдди, Кэролайн и Ником (детьми Грейс, которые считаются моими ближайшими родственниками после предков). После выслушала до жути интересные рассказы бабушки и решила исполнить её маленький каприз: купить ей конфет.       </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Кхем-кхем. Сейчас я должна сказать, что моим планам не суждено было сбыться?       </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Так вот. Всё хорошо. Я пошла, купила конфет, толкнула несколько фриков, потому что у меня закружилась голова, а как только подошла к своей улице, почувствовала, как до того терпимое головокружение начало набирать обороты.       </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Перед глазами всё плыло, складывалось ощущение, что я попала на американские горки. Попытавшись ухватиться хоть за что-то, я толкнула какого-то парня (он выругался и прошёл дальше, не обращая внимания на очередную сумасшедшую). До моего дома осталось от силы сто метров, но такими темпами я туда не попаду.       </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Сильнее сжав в руке покупку, я побежала дальше, зажмурившись, и открыла глаза только, когда почувствовала, что врезалась в кого-то (а потом я ещё спрашиваю, почему не нравлюсь людям?). Этот кто-то ругался как заправский сапожник и был одет в пальто, а на голове у него красовался котелок.       </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Господи.       </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Я обернулась вокруг своей оси, и все догадки подтвердились. Вместо асфальта — брусчатка, вместо новеньких машин — кареты, а все окружающие одеты в платья прошлого века (или позапрошлого? откуда мне знать!) Или здесь снимают новый исторический фильм о королеве Виктории, или я попала в прошлое.       </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Почему меня это нисколечки не радует?</p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. глава 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Может ли человек внушить себе, что с ним случилось что-то очень невероятное, но о чём окружающие вспоминают с завидным постоянством, и оттого являющееся основной темой для его раздумий?       </p><p>Гугл утверждает, что возможно.       </p><p>Вот только таких людей лечат в специальных учреждениях, и хорошо ещё, если лечат. То есть, если мне кажется, что я побывала в прошлом, то это делает меня одной из тех, кто утверждает, что лично встречались с инопланетянами? Надеюсь, нет, иначе это будет очень хорошим доказательством, что я просто свихнулась.       </p><p>Проходят ли путешествия во времени как грипп? Гугл не знает, что ответить. Воспринимать это как положительный ответ?        </p><p>— Мам, а если… Вдруг это не Шарлотта унаследовала ген? А, к примеру, я. Вот чисто теоретически.        </p><p>— Не говори глупостей.       </p><p>Хорошо, попробую в другой раз.       </p><p>Да, я никому не рассказала, чему есть несколько причин: а) мне не поверят, б) мне не поверят. Ну и — как я могла забыть? — в) мне не поверят, а столь глупое заявление сделает меня объектом для насмешек тёти Гленды и Шарлотты на ближайшие лет пятьдесят.    </p><p>Поэтому возвращаемся к первоначальному плану действий: воспринимаем всё происходящее как очень качественную галлюцинацию, не подаем виду, что что-то не так, и подпольно ищем нужные таблетки. Во избежание.       </p><p>Я упоминала, что всё задуманное мной никогда не осуществляется как надо?       </p><p>Начав засыпать уже под утро, я обрадовалась, что ничего необычного со мной не случается уже больше десяти часов, а, следовательно, моё путешествие во времени действительно оказалось сном. Вы знаете такие моменты, когда что-то говоришь в шутку, и оно тут же случается? Кажется, какую-то мою прапрабабушку за глаза называли ведьмой. Стоит ли говорить что-то ещё?     </p><p>Почти добежав до комнаты Грейс, я почувствовала, как ощущение американских горок уходит. И — кто бы сомневался? — оказалась где-то очень давно (ну, или мне приглючилось это) — стены стали темно-оливкового цвета, на потолке не было ни одной лампы. А за дверьми комнаты Ника стрекотали какие-то Кларисса и Мэри, причём первая была жуткой капризулей: одеяло ей не нравится, спать дольше нужно, уехать хочется, ещё что-то ей надо. Кто это такие вообще и что они делают в моём доме?       </p><p>Решив, что хуже быть не может, я решила вернуться назад, к себе. По крайней мере, там меня никто не должен увидеть, когда я вернусь. А если повезет, то и во время моего пребывания в прошлом никто ничего разрушающего его хрупкую психику не заметит.  </p><p>Моя комната была пыльной, немного грязной и, кажется, никем не использовалась, что однозначно играло мне на руку. И тут мою голову посетила поистине гениальная идея: если взять что-то из предполагаемого прошлого и все остальные тоже будут видеть эту вещь, то я получу неопровержимое доказательство своего духовного здоровья.       </p><p>Или же окажется, что все вокруг тоже сумасшедшие. Или неживые предметы тоже нельзя перемещать сквозь время? Собственно, у меня очень много вариантов развития дальнейших событий. И я не хочу попасть в Бедлам!       </p><p>На столе покрытая толстым слоем пыли лежала шкатулка — довольно большая, длиной во всё моё предплечье. На секунду я прикрыла глаза и прислушалась к своим ощущением. Американские горки начали возвращаться, так что я быстро схватила вещицу, поморщившись от того, сколько пыли поднялось в воздух. Почему эти Кларисса и Мэри не отправляются сюда для исполнения своих прямых обязанностей? Им за это платят, в конце концов.       </p><p>Через минуту я упала посреди своей комнаты, услышав, как в дверь настойчиво стучат. Только этого не хватало.       </p><p>Я толкнула шкатулку себе под кровать, подскочила на месте и закричала, что я как раз переодеваюсь. Дверь тут же открыли. На Грейс высказывания по типу «я голая, не входите» не действуют с тысяча девятисот первого года. Какая жалость, однако.        Ничего подозрительного в комнате и моем внешнем виде она заметить не смогла (я выгляжу как человек, прошедшийся по катакомбам — как это получилось вообще? нужно отвести её к окулисту, а то дело пахнет керосиновой лампой), оттого и, пробормотав что-то на подобии «собирайся скорее», сразу же ушла.       </p><p>Благодарю.       </p><p>Нет, ну в принципе Грейс права — мне сегодня лучше выйти пораньше и хорошенько поразмыслить вместе с Лесли над тем, что делать дальше. У моей дорогой подруги мозги работают получше моих, а значит, и решение проблемы она сможет найти быстрее. К тому же нужен кто-то, кто бы подтвердил целостность моего рассудка, а Лесли походит на человека здравомыслящего больше всех моих знакомых.       </p><p>Только сначала нужно стереть с этой шкатулки пыль. За что платили этим Клариссе и Мэри? Глаза бы мои их не видели.</p><hr/><p>— Ты с ума сошла? Почему ты ничего не рассказала маме?       </p><p>Мы с Лесли как всегда расположились в женском туалете — здесь поговорить было легче всего. Сейчас была география, а я боялась, что если всё действительно не окажется дурацким сном, то могу исчезнуть прямо посреди класса, а это, знаете ли, чревато. Если миссис Каунтер ещё может свалить всё на своё плохое зрение, то мои одноклассники этим не страдают.        </p><p>— Я не уверена, что мама мне поверит.        </p><p>— Ты ей не сказала ничего, каким образом ты можешь иметь хоть малейшее понятие, поверит она тебе или нет, — Лесли подняла вверх указательный палец, тем самым будто ставя акцент на важности изречения.        </p><p>— Она всё равно не поверит, — я покачала головой, тяжело вздохнув.        </p><p>— Наша песня хороша, начинай с начала…       </p><p>Мы с Лесли переглянулись и захохотали.        </p><p>— Сейчас ты должна позвонить своей маме, пусть приедет и заберет тебя отсюда, а потом я приду к тебе домой, и мы вместе помозгуем над тем, как тебе помочь. И посмотрим, представляет ли эта шкатулка какую-то ценность, кроме доказательства, что ты — не Шарлотта — носительница того самого гена, — задумчиво разглядывая шкатулку, лежащую у неё на коленях, Лесли чуть прикусила губу и подперла лицо кулаком.        </p><p>— Почему-то эта новость ни черта не радует.        </p><p>— А вот с этим, подруга, мы ничего сделать не можем, — Лесли передернула плечами и грустно улыбнулась.</p><p>— Но зато представь, какая это романтика! Ты можешь познакомиться с королевой Елизаветой или с Анной Болейн, или поздороваться с принцем Альбертом и сказать, что он — мой кумир.        </p><p>— Вот уж точно. Всегда мечтала, — я сморщила нос, но тут же захихикала. Хотела бы я видеть лицо принца Альберта, когда к нему подбегает какая-то девчонка и говорит: «Ваше высочество, вы невероятно круты! Моя подруга без ума от вас!» Интереснее будет посмотреть только на лицо королевы Виктории.        </p><p>— А теперь я вижу, как к мисс Гвендолин Шеферд возвращается её настрой настоящей путешественницы во времени! — Лесли подскочила и сложила руки, будто держит микрофон. — И именно эта юная леди торжественно обещает мне привезти автограф Марии Стюарт и принца Альберта. Если получится, то можешь научить Шекспира пользоваться шариковой ручкой прямо как в том фильме с Роуэном Аткинсоном.        </p><p>— Хранители и леди Ариста меня тогда убьют.        </p><p>— Что за жизнь без небольшого риска? — Лесли подняла свою сумку и забрала шкатулку с подоконника. — Пойдем, иначе прямо на перемене увидим миссис Каунтер. И я не знаю, получится ли её убедить, что мы просто очередная галлюцинация.       </p><p>Улыбнулась и взяла свою сумку. Я говорила, что люблю Лесли?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. глава 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Грейс приказала мне ждать её в школе и не высовываться: она уже позвонила с просьбой забрать дочь с уроков, сделала вид, что удивилась, когда миссис Каунтер сообщила ей, что мисс Гвендолин Шеферд на уроке отсутствовала (кто такой умный обратил её внимание на этот ничего не значащий факт? Пищалка-басилка Гордон или же умница-красавица Шарлотта?)       </p><p>Лесли осталась рядом со мной, потому что мне становилось всё хуже и кому-то нужно было поддерживать мою тушку, чтобы та не упала с громким стуком и не напугала полшколы. Больше всего я боялась сейчас прыгнуть во времени — ещё не хватало оказаться посреди бомбёжки во время Второй мировой. Это же вершина невезения!        </p><p>— Утащи снова какой-то предмет из прошлого! — мы с Лесли уселись на полу в коридоре с классами музыки и рисования — в первую половину дня сюда никто не заходил. Постелив свои школьные пиджаки — вот за что тётушка Гленда меня, наверное, убила бы — мы прислонились спинами к холодной стене и болтали.        </p><p>— Ты хочешь, чтобы меня начали считать воровкой в этом прошлом? — я нашла у себя в сумке два яблока и одно отдала Лесли. А сама поджала ноги под себя и вгрызлась в спелый красный фрукт — этот сорт был моим любимым.        </p><p>— Нет, но это что-то может пригодиться нам с тобой в расследовании. А вдруг это будет ключ, утерянный столько лет тому назад, и ты получишь большие деньги за этот несомненно важный предмет, — настолько пафосные слова, сопровождаемые чавканьем, заставили нас обоих улыбнуться и после засмеяться на целый коридор.        </p><p>— Угу, а потом окажется, что утерянный столько лет тому назад ключ на самом деле был утерян именно потому, что я его стащила столько лет тому назад. Не спрашивай, что я только что сказала.       </p><p>Лесли несколько секунд смотрела на меня, а после положила голову мне на плечо, тяжело вздохнув.        </p><p>— Гвенни, всё будет хорошо. И с этими путешествиями всё разрешится, и всё вокруг будет хорошо — это я тебе обещаю.       </p><p>Мы улыбнулись. Как же хотелось бы в это верить.</p><hr/><p>Грейс обещала приехать через час. Оставалось всего двадцать минут. Я прикрыла глаза, пытаясь таким образом лишиться ощущения пляшущего мира. Уверена, если бы я сейчас стояла, то не смогла бы унять дрожь в коленях.        </p><p>— Лес, придумай, что сказать, если сюда кто-то забредёт, — я помассировала виски и почувствовала то самое ощущение американских горок. Тишина школьного коридора во время урока сменилась чьим-то громким и весёлым смехом, музыкой и голосами.       </p><p>Я подскочила на ноги.       </p><p>Это был тот самый коридор, но это был не он. Стены вместо безликого серого цвета были украшены барельефами и рисунками в ярких тонах (насколько это было возможно понять при тусклом освещении). К тому же, серьёзно, здесь не было ни одной лампы — их заменяли изящные подсвечники.       </p><p>Послышались чьи-то громкие голоса, и я юркнула за первую же попавшуюся дверь — не хватало ещё, чтобы меня сейчас заметили. Девчонка в школьной форме и ужасного цвета блузке наверняка убьёт чувство прекрасного хозяев дома, к тому же такая одежда не была в моде даже лет сто тому назад, а тогда здесь уже располагалась школа и никаких рисунков и быть не могло (всё равно студенты Сент-Леннокса не обладали столь ярко выраженной тягой к искусству, чтобы за ними жалеть — в отличие от Джеймса, призрака, который утверждал, что когда-то жил в этом доме, и, к тому же, ужасно одевался и клеил мушки).       </p><p>Комната, в которой я оказалась, была, по всей видимости, кабинетом — посредине большой стоял стол со стоящим на нём резным подсвечником. На столе также были какие-то бумаги. Вдоль стен были большие шкафы с книгами и толстыми фолиантами. М-да уж, такое забрать с собой невозможно, хозяева пропажу точно заметят.       </p><p>Я подошла к рабочему столу и взяла в руки бумаги, что лежали на столе. Ничего значащего, какие-то глупые стишки. Я обошла его и отодвинула первый попавшийся ящик, где оказались бумаги. Начав открывать все ящики, я услышала, как кто-то идёт по коридору. Дёрнув за ручку последнего ящичка, я чуть было не взвыла от досады — в нём не было ничего, кроме небольшого ключа.  </p><p>Шаги становились всё ближе и ближе, и вот уже кто-то поворачивает дверную ручку — мне кажется, только Гвендолин Шеферд могло так повезти! Выхватив ключик (вдруг и вправду пригодится?) и развернувшись, я подбежала к окну и спряталась за тёмными шторами.        </p><p>— Это и есть кабинет, отведённый для меня в доме лорда Пимпелботтома. Подождешь минуту, я черкну несколько слов для нашего драгоценного Рубина — надеюсь, вы уже смогли вычислить, где она находится? — я едва удержалась от того, чтобы закатить глаза. Надо же, какое милое прозвище. В прошлом всегда такие псевдонимы давали или же это привычка только этих джентльменов? Я искренне надеялась, что они начнут говорить сейчас какую-то полнейшую бессмыслицу или же поговорят о политике — по-моему, все мужчины любят о ней болтать. Тогда они становятся очень увлечёнными и почти не замечают окружающих. Значит, и меня бы не заметили.        </p><p>— Хранители работают над этим, маркиз, — этот человек говорил чуть тише, чем предыдущий, будто бы боялся разочаровать своего собеседника. Но они оба звучали очень молодо и энергично. Прислушавшись к его словам, я от удивления выпучила глаза и была рада, что никто не видел меня — то-то было бы зрелище. Какова вероятность, что в мире существовали ещё какие-то Хранители, помимо тех, что опекают Шарлотту? Лесли бы, наверное, узнала, но сейчас нет ни Лесли, ни Гугла, что, конечно же, не могло не огорчать. Может, смотаться в прошлое к этому… как его… Эйнштейну? Он-то точно должен был знать.        </p><p>— Ну-ну, не хотелось бы, чтобы столько лет тяжелого труда было перечеркнуто какой-то глупой девчонкой. Видно, вся в свою дурочку-бабку — мадам д’Юрфэ тоже не имела никакого уважения к чужому труду, — я едва не засмеялась в голос: это был просто разговор очередных женоненавистников. И хоть я не имела понятия, кто такая мадам д’Юрфэ — мне было её очень жаль. Родится в таком веке — это же ужас какой!       </p><p>Я было обернулась к окну, чтобы больше не вслушиваться в разговор каких-то идиотов, что померли сто пятьдесят лет тому назад, как один из них, прокашлявшись, громче, чем нужно, произнес:        </p><p>— Конечно же, мы понимаем это. И делаем всё, чтобы найти мисс Гвендолин.       </p><p>Либо у меня слуховые галлюцинации, либо просто в мире развелось слишком много Гвендолин. Шумно сглотнув, я чуть высунулась из-за шторы — достаточно, чтобы увидеть двух высоких людей — юношу, что стоял чуть повернутый лицом ко мне и был подозрительно похож на приятеля Шарлотты — де Вильера, и чуть старшего, худого, рослого мужчину, лицо которого я не смогла разглядеть.        </p><p>— Маркиз, мне кажется здесь, кто-то есть. Вон за той шторой.       </p><p>Что же ты глазастый такой. Выцарапать бы тебе их, да только большими <s>когтями</s> ногтями у нас блистала только Синтия Дейл.        Именно в этот момент в голове у меня закружилось, и я впервые была рада этому факту. Раздались тяжелые шаги. Того, как штору одернули в надежде меня выявить, я уже не увидела, приземлившись на холодный пол в классе музыки.</p><hr/><p>— Сколько времени ты скрывала то, что путешествуешь во времени? — мы уже распрощались с Лесли и сейчас ехали вместе с Грейс домой. Она сидела в любимой позе леди Аристы — с прямой спиной, поджатыми губами и чуть прищуренными глазами. Сжимая ручки сумки до побеления костяшек, она чуть встряхивала головой, отчего рыжие волосы рассыпались по плечам. Грейс слегка передёрнула ими и вперила свой взгляд в меня. От столь пристального внимания я поежилась.        </p><p>— Э-м-м… С моего дня рождения. С тех пор я несколько раз прыгнула в прошлое, но не рассказывала, потому что думала, что мне никто не поверит, — по тому, как мрачнело лицо Грейс с каждым моим словом, я понимала, что пощады ждать не стоит.        Водитель такси как раз повернул на соседнюю к нашей улочку, а значит, до моего смертного часа осталось совсем немного. Я прижала к груди сумку с учебниками. В кармане школьного пиджака покоился ключ. О нём я никому, кроме Лесли, говорить не собиралась — сперва мы вдвоём выясним, что это такое.        </p><p>— Сколько раз ты путешествовала?        </p><p>— Три? Да, три. Я думаю, что три.       </p><p>Не знаю, вселяет ли доверие моё мямленье, но это уже хоть что-то: первый шаг в самом сложном разговоре сделан.       </p><p>Грейс молчала, внимательно осматривая здания, мимо которых мы проезжали (она знает их все, она здесь росла, может с закрытыми глазами назвать тысячу и одно отличие каждого одинакового дома вдоль улицы).       </p><p>Дверь нам открыл мистер Бернхард — старый противный слуга леди Аристы с большими совиными глазами, который немного пугает меня своей способностью передвигаться очень тихо: если он вдруг появляется за спиной, то можно инфаркт заработать. Увидев нас с Грейс, он чуть улыбнулся и кивнул, сообщив, что леди Ариста сейчас в музыкальной комнате.       </p><p>Собственно, от музыкальной в этой комнате только название: там нет ни одного инструмента, лишь жуткое амбре из фиалковых духов тётушки Медди и дыма тонких сигарет леди Аристы (вот на этом моменте все обычно и зависают: как-то не вяжется её образ с сигаретами). Взяв меня за руку, Грейс чуть ли не бегом пошла наверх. Я заходить в музыкальную комнату очень не хотела, так как тошнить там начинало и без путешествий во времени.        </p><p>— Мама, Гвендолин прыгнула, — резко открыв дверь, Грейс с порога огорошила леди Аристу такими новостями, а после затянула меня в комнату. Та в ответ только величественно кивнула и попросила позвать мистера Берхарда. Я остановилась на месте, широко распахнув глаза. И она не удивлена? Она что, знала и раньше?       </p><p>Нет, я не ожидала, что леди Ариста сейчас упадет в обморок или начнёт кричать как же так случилось. Просто если она искренне верила в то, что именно Шарлотта унаследовала ген путешественников во времени, то должна была хотя бы изобразить удивление — мы сейчас не о погоде говорим.       </p><p>Мистер Бернхард появился, кивнул и снова ушёл. Что это был за немой спектакль я так и не поняла — Грейс и леди Ариста реагировали на это довольно спокойно. Точнее, вообще не реагировали. Зря я боялась, что меня упрячут в психушку — в этом доме, похоже, все такие.       </p><p>Мистер Бернхард вернулся чуть позже, держа в руках большую коробку. Поставив её на журнальный столик, он требовательно повернулся ко мне.        </p><p>— Мисс Гвендолин, пожалуйста, ключ. — Чего? Моё лицо, похоже, было достаточно красноречивым, потому что он без замедления уточнил:        </p><p>— Ключ, который вы сегодня утащили из рабочего стола графа. Ещё раз, пожалуйста.       </p><p>По всей видимости, я таки начала выводить всех из себя — слово взяла леди Ариста.        </p><p>— Сегодня во время прыжка во времени в школе ты, Гвендолин, забрала ключ из ящичка в столе в кабинете графа Сен-Жермена — Магистра Ложи в прошлом и пятого путешественника во времени. Этот ключ — один из многих дубликатов, которые он хранил практически везде, так как утащить их не мог никто — кому вообще нужен ключ? Именно его нам нужно использовать, чтобы получить доступ к хронографу.       </p><p>Хмыкнув, я вынула из сумки ключик и протянула дворецкому, всё же спрашивая:        </p><p>— Не хочу показаться навязчивой, но можно узнать, откуда вы об этом знаете?        </p><p>— Ты уже рассказывала нам об этом.        </p><p>— Э-э-э…?        </p><p>— В своих дневниках, которые сохранил Лукас, ты написала об этом. Сделала ты это потому, что уже узнала о том, что так будет, от меня. В терминологии Хранителей — хроноклазм[1]. Всё, что ты делаешь в настоящем или прошлом, уже вписано в историю и учтено. Для меня ты уже прыгнула трижды во времени без хронографа, рассказала об этом своему дедушке и сообщила в дневнике. Сделала ты это потому, что девятого октября две тысячи десятого года я сообщила тебе об этом. Поняла?        </p><p>— Ага, — кивнула я, нагло соврав. Ничего я не поняла, это не для моих мозгов. Но нужно попросить Лесли поискать об этом информацию в гугле, может, получится.        </p><p>— А теперь, Гвендолин, ты должна будешь отправиться в прошлое на элапсацию и, к тому же, встретится со своим дедушкой. Кровь твою вносить пока не нужно, так как она уже внесена тобой в прошлом, но позже, — леди Ариста аккуратно настраивала что-то на этом… монографе? фонографе? Хронографе, точно, и пыталась мне объяснить какие-то жизненные премудрости, что не увенчалось успехом.       </p><p>На первый взгляд эта штука напоминала каминные часы. Присмотревшись, я поняла, что это никакие не часы, а странный аппарат из полированного дерева и металла с бесчисленными кнопками, клапанами и колёсиками. Все поверхности были расписаны солнцами, лунами, звёздами, они пестрели тайными знаками и замысловатыми узорами. По форме он напоминал футляр от скрипки. На его поверхности блистали драгоценные камни, они были такими большими, что в их подлинность верилось с трудом.</p><p>— Я настроила его. В твоём распоряжении ровно три часа.       </p><p>Взяв меня за руку, леди Ариста откинула крышку хронографа и приложила мой указательный палец к открытому отверстию. Что-то больно кольнуло, и я почти одернула руку — она смогла её удержать, шикнув что-то на подобии «нельзя шевелиться». Послышалось тихое гудение, внутри аппарата пришли в движение шестеренки. Казалось, это особая тайная мелодия. Как в курантах. Один из драгоценных камней — рубин, похоже, вдруг засветился изнутри и озарил комнату красноватым цветом, что ослепил мне глаза. Я услышала, как леди Ариста отступила от меня на шаг, и упала посреди комнаты, больно ударившись бедром.</p><p>— Гвендолин?!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>[1] — хроноклазм. На самом деле, этот термин был введен писателем-фантастом Джоном Уиндемом в его рассказе «Хроноклазм», написанном в 1953 году. Википедия даёт такое толкование этому термину: «в результате встречи людей из разных эпох происходит передача идей и информации из будущего в прошлое. Это вызывает какие-то события и действия в прошлом, но все их последствия уже отражены в будущем. Таким образом, реальность не меняется, все когда-либо созданные кольца хроноклазмов уже включены в ход истории. Наоборот, отмена одного из хроноклазмов приведёт к изменению будущего. Концепция хроноклазма прямо противоположна концепции эффекта бабочки, где любое воздействие на прошлое вызывает немедленный лавинообразный эффект на будущее».</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. глава 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Гвендолин, дорогая, что же ты так? — знакомый голос запричитал почти под ухом, и кто-то помог мне подняться и не упасть ещё раз, когда я подняла голову. Рядом стоял мой дедушка!</p>
<p>Он был чуть моложе той версии дедушки Лукаса, что знала я, но волосы его уже были посеребренными временем, а на лбу залегло несколько морщин. Правда, у моего дедушки маленькие, едва заметные морщинки были ещё и в уголках губ — оттого, что он очень много смеялся.</p>
<p>Я наконец-то смогла пробормотать удивлённое «Дедушка?» и позволила усадить себя в мягкое кресло. Хотелось расплакаться и пойти съесть все испеченные миссис Бромтон пирожные — обстановка очень этому способствовала. Я снова была вместе со своим любимым дедушкой Лукасом, что защищал меня в детстве и считал особенной именно меня, а не Шарлотту.</p>
<p>Плакать резко перехотелось. А с чего бы это он считал именно меня особенной?</p>
<p>Дедушка тем временем что-то продолжал говорить и говорить, а потом слегка тряхнул меня за плечи, чтобы привести в чувство. Я же была так огорошена своим внезапным открытием, что даже почти не реагировала на внешний мир.</p>
<p>— Гвендолин, ты понимаешь, что я тебе говорю? — кивок на автомате. — Хорошо, тогда пойдём в библиотеку, я тебе кое-что покажу.</p>
<p>Библиотека двадцать лет тому назад ничем особым не отличалась от той, что была в моём времени. Ну, наверное, за это время здесь появились новые книги, но я определенно не горела желанием выискивать, чего именно здесь не было и когда появилось.</p>
<p>Дедушка, кажется, собирался именно этим и заняться. Он ходил от одного стеллажа к другому, вытаскивал книги, быстро просматривал их, будто что-то искал, а после захлопывал и ставил на место. Смысл его действий оставался для меня тайной за семью печатями.</p>
<p>— Вот! Вот оно! — найдя в какой-то книжке (судя по размерам, это должен быть десятый том «Истории Англии»), очень потрепанный и почти рассыпавшийся от времени листок бумаги, он преподнёс его мне как величайшую ценность на свете — серьёзно, он выглядел, будто это корона короля Англии, причём давно утерянная. Тем не менее, текст записки был всё ещё различим.</p>
<p>
  <em>«Лукасу Монтроузу.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Приходи в библиотеку дома Монтроузов в 10.30 вечера 25.07.1952. Никому об этом не говори.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Твоя внучка, Гвендолин Шеферд»</em>
</p>
<p>Внизу значились две подписи — моя и, похоже, дедушкина. Последнее, наверное, чтобы окончательно его убедить в том, что я — это я, и он действительно должен встретиться со своей внучкой.</p>
<p>— Сейчас ты напишешь мне эту записку, и я поставлю свою подпись, а завтра, во время элапсации, ты оставишь её в книге «Анна Каренина» за два дня до встречи в том времени, — дедушка вытащил толстую тетрадь с ручками и ещё какую-то папку с документами. — В тот же день ты должна будешь отправиться в 25.07.1952 ровно на два часа. И расскажешь мне последовательность событий, ну, то есть, мне из того времени. Для меня это уже случилось, я просто делаю то, что ты мне сказала.</p>
<p>— Дедушка, ты меня окончательно запутал! — он наконец-то оставил в покое тетради и повернулся ко мне, широко улыбнувшись.</p>
<p>— Гвендолин, ты всё-всё поймешь, как только наступит время.</p>
<p>Как интересно. Теперь, прямо как в сказке, всё зависит от того, где поставить разделительный знак.</p>
<p>— Но вернёмся к работе.</p>
<p>Дедушка Лукас вытащил из папки какие-то пожелтевшие от времени документы и протянул мне, бормоча, что остальные бумаги остаются в папке и её я смогу забрать, и что я должна встретиться с ним опять, потому что он что-то ещё нашёл — то есть мой дедушка сейчас просто ломал моё мировоззрение, тараторя и перебирая бумаги.</p>
<p>Пожав плечами, я взяла первый документ из тех, что он протянул мне, и попыталась понять хотя бы половину написанного. Выходило не очень — это были какие-то стишки и, судя по всему, написаны они были уже после десятой рюмки. Я нахмурилась, не понимая, зачем дедушка дал мне это. Свой вопрос я сразу же озвучила.</p>
<p>— Гвенни, эти бумаги передали мне Люси и Пол через леди Тилни. Нет, часть из них я нашёл сам в архивах ложи, благо интерес мой продолжался на протяжении многих лет и поэтому ни в коем случае не мог считаться внезапным или же быть воспринятым неправильно. Но именно этот стих я получил от них и считаю его довольно интересным.</p>
<p>— Эмм… Дедушка, я ничего не имею против, но, может, ты объяснишь мне, какие именно моменты ты посчитал интересными? Потому что я считаю это творением алкоголика.</p>
<p>— Да, конечно же. К примеру, прочти первую строфу.</p>
<p>Я нахмурилась и принялась с чувством декламировать (на самом деле я продиралась сквозь эти заросли из метафор и сравнений и не понимала ровным счётом ничего).</p>
<p>Круг крови сомкнется однажды,</p>
<p>В себя заключив бесконечность.</p>
<p>И Мудрости Камень притянет</p>
<p>В объятья суровую вечность.</p>
<p>И? Что это значит? Что за камень?</p>
<p>— Солнышко, ты лучше обрати внимание на слова о вечности!</p>
<p>Типа это эликсир бессмертия какой-то? Типа философского камня в Гарри Поттере? Я абсолютно точно ничего не понимала, о чём дедушке и сказала. Эти стишки только ещё больше меня запутали.</p>
<p>— Я, честно говоря, тоже не могу сказать, что понимаю всё здесь — слишком много намёков и недосказанных слов. Но то, что путешественники во времени каким-то образом связаны с бессмертием — особенно ты, как последний путешественник и ворон — это я могу сказать совершенно точно.</p>
<p>Я кивнула. Немного понятнее.</p>
<p>Дедушка тем временем ещё что-то говорил — уже о другой строфе стишка, а после посмотрел на свои наручные часы.</p>
<p>— Ох, кажется, наше с тобой время уже почти закончилось. Он всучил мне ту толстую папку с документами и продолжал давать наставления, а после резко замолчал, будто пытаясь что-то вспомнить. Я тоже посмотрела на часы и прикинула, что вскоре действительно должна отправиться назад, а значит нужно сгруппироваться, чтобы не сломать себе шею, появившись в библиотеке своего времени, как вдруг он снова начал говорить.</p>
<p>— И, Гвендолин, завтра я передам тебе письмо. Ну, для меня это случилось уже очень давно, а для тебя — только завтра. Так вот, тогда я забыл — или забуду — сказать тебе кое-что об этом письме, а ты не должна мне об этом напомнить, чтобы не прерывать связь событий. Так вот. То письмо — оно от Люси. И она приказала мне, что ты должна открыть его только в минуту, когда будешь в отчаянии, когда тебе будет казаться, что всё провалилось, что у тебя нет никакого выхода из сложившейся ситуации. Тогда — и только тогда — ты должна будешь открыть его. Пообещай мне это, пожалуйста.</p>
<p>Я судорожно кивнула. Ощущение американских горок унесло меня домой, в настоящее.</p>
<p>Здесь была только леди Ариста. Она сидела в кресле, расправив плечи и смотря на меня как-то странно — так смотрят на смертельно больных, которые не знают об этом, даже не догадываются. В руках она держала чашку чая и новую сигарету (честно говоря, не понимаю, как её не тошнит от этого сочетания) Я удобнее перехватила документы, что были в руках и подавила идею о позорном бегстве, надеясь, что она этого не заметит.</p>
<p>Леди Ариста всё ещё смотрела этим больным взглядом на меня, а после прикрыла глаза, откинувшись в кресле, что абсолютно точно не вязалось с её образом. Леди Ариста позволяет себе расслабиться и не вести себя как учитель хореографии? У меня, должно быть, появились ещё и галлюцинации вслед за геном путешественника во времени.</p>
<p>Может я действительно в Бедламе сейчас? Я встряхнула головой — главным образом для того, чтобы леди Ариста перестала вести себя совсем не по ледиарастовски и отчитала меня за отсутствие воспитания и неправильных манер. Должной реакции не последовало. Я со свистом втянула в себя воздух.</p>
<p>— Что такое? — вырвалось у меня, отчего тут же прикусила язык: разговаривать так с леди Аристой было чревато, ещё лишит десерта на неделю. Я, конечно, хочу чтобы она стала снова самой собой и перестала меня пугать, но не такой ценой.</p>
<p>Вопреки моим ожиданиям лекции о моём наглом и невоспитанном поведении не последовало, она лишь махнула головой мол ничего и позволила мне удалиться. Я ничего не понимаю.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. глава 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Я ни черта не могу прочесть в этих документах, — восклицает Лесли и дает подзатыльник Нику, что, кажется, не может перестать веселиться с наших потуг. Я улыбаюсь ему очень ласково и обещаю смерть в муках, если он не сядет тихо в эту же секунду. Брат не проникается угрозами, что не может не огорчать.</p><p>Тяжко вздыхая, я снова всматриваюсь в текст и нахожу несколько знакомых слов на латыни. Или же они просто похожи на те, которые находятся в моём лексическом запасе. В общем, я складываю эту мишуру в одно предложение и, кажется, оно звучит достаточно наркомански, чтобы считаться цитатой из Хроник Хранителей.</p><p>— Ворона магию постигнуть невозможно.</p><p>Лесли вскидывается и смотрит на меня очень удивленно, а после выдаёт:</p><p>— Ты умеешь читать на латыни?</p><p>Впрочем, Ник так мелочиться не собирается и, вскричав: «Ты умеешь читать?», отскакивает от меня на приличное расстояние (то есть такое, где я не смогу до него дотянуться, чтобы схватиться за волосы). Я хмурюсь и, пробормотав что-то вроде «сейчас было очень обидно», поворачиваюсь к Лесли, с твердым намерением больше с братом не общаться сегодня и вообще выкурить из комнаты.</p><p>Для этого нужно — ни много, ни мало — начать разговаривать с Лесли о мальчишках. Ника сразу же как ветром сдувает после этого. Ну до чего хорошая тема, не правда ли?</p><p>— Я просто знаю некоторые слова, ты ведь знаешь, как бабушка любит заставлять нас делать то, что нормальные дети делать не должны. В этом случае — учить мёртвый вот уже столько лет язык ради того, чтобы потом мы могли притвориться, что знаем побольше среднестатистического англичанина.</p><p>— Долго думала?</p><p>— Есть такое. Мы переглянулись и громко засмеялись, отчего Ник посмотрел на обеих, как на сбежавших из бедлама шизофреничек, и быстренько убрался.</p><p>Ох ты, даже не пришлось применять запретный приём. Счастье-то какое.</p><p>— Ну, а теперь серьёзно, — как только за Ником закрылась дверь, начала Лесли. — Я поняла, что тебе сказал твой дедушка, но теперь, пожалуйста, поподробнее именно об этих документах. Для чего они?</p><p>— По-твоему, я знаю? — Лесли скептически посмотрела на меня, отчего я продолжила: — Он просто впихнул мне это, сказав, что это очень-очень важно и я должна прочесть всё это. А письмо — оно от Люси, ну, моей матери, и должна его я открыть, если мне будет худо. Хэй тут же оживилась:</p><p>— Ну так давай, открывай! Вдруг там будут все ответы на наши вопросы?</p><p>— Эм… Нет? — я потерла шею и взяла в руке злополучное письмо. — Я ещё не настолько отчаялась, а он вроде говорил, что открывать его нужно именно в минуту отчаяния, когда дороги назад уже не будет. В общем, нет, сейчас открывать я его не буду.</p><p>— Гвендолин Шеферд, ты монстр с железной силой воли! — взвизгнула Лесли и добавила уже нормальным тоном: — Я бы не выдержала.</p><p>Я шмыгнула носом и призналась:</p><p>— Смысл не в этом. Я не хочу убеждаться, что я действительно оказалась в безвыходной ситуации.</p><p>Лесли смотрела на меня немного дольше, чем нужно, а после подошла ближе и обняла, прошептав, что мы с этим справимся, не впервой ведь во всякие переделки попадать, не правда ли. Я сказала, что верю ей, на самом деле не веря больше ни во что на свете.</p><p>Лесли отстранилась и глубоко вздохнула:</p><p>— Ну ладно, хорошо. С этим мы разобрались, а дальше-то нам что делать?</p><p>— Ждать встречи с дедушкой? Пытаться расшифровать эту бурду? — знаю-знаю, отвечать вопросом на вопрос очень неприлично, и леди Ариста бы после этого меня оставила без десерта, но она ведь не слышит этого?</p><p>— Хорошо, мы попытаемся, — подруга кивнула и с неким сомнением посмотрела на меня, — но ты уверена, что это как-то поможет тебе? Что мы с этим справимся в конце концов. Я не была уверена ни в чём, абсолютно.</p><p>Но так и не сказала об этом Лесли.</p><hr/><p>Хронограф стоит посреди библиотеки, и леди Ариста вдохновенно объясняет мне, каким образом его нужно настраивать на определенную дату, упоминая римское и кельтское летоисчисления. Я делаю вид, что внимательно слушаю, и пытаюсь не выказать своего желания побиться головой о каминную полку, ведь я так ничего и поняла из этого. Нужно будет спросить у дедушки, он точно должен знать, как обращаться с этим хронографом.</p><p>Я уже последовала инструкциям дедушки и оставила записку в книге, правда, я всё ещё не могу понять, почему именно в «Анне Карениной», ведь нет никаких доказательств того, что дедушка вдруг бы захотел читать именно её. Лесли пыталась мне втолковать что-то о парадоксах и фиксированных точках во времени, на что я могла лишь сказать, что она смотрит слишком много Доктора Кто.</p><p>— Не может быть слишком много Доктора! Это ведь Доктор, — пылая праведным гневом, возразила Хэй, а я не стала с ней спорить.</p><p>Разговор с дедушкой не был ни чем примечательным, я повторила ровно то же самое, что он сказал мне вчера (то есть двадцать лет назад) и со спокойной душой отправилась назад, радуюсь, что хотя бы с этим покончено.</p><p>Здесь меня уже ждала леди Ариста, которая на вопрос, где же Лесли, разразилась длинной лекцией о том, что я абсолютно не ценю труд многих поколений и должна скрывать всё в тайне, а не трепать каждой однокласснице.</p><p>— Лесли не каждая! Она моя лучшая подруга! — справедливо обиделась я, что стало лишь ещё одной темой для лекции, потому что «дружба дружбой, а семейный тайны остаются только в круге крови».</p><p>Я удивленно вскинула брови, пытаясь понять, отчего так много пафоса и к чему всё это катится. В принципе, здесь можно было бы найти ещё и с десяток отсылок к Хроникам Хранителей, но у меня для этого не было времени от слова совсем. Леди Ариста тем временем продолжала убеждать меня в правильности своих собственных суждений и корила мою мать за моё неправильное воспитание.</p><p>— Ну и что вы хотите, чтобы я сделала? Стерла Лесли память? Так простите, мы не люди в чёрном, мы до таких технологий ещё не дошли. Или же ваши драгоценные Хранители умудрились изобрести такой способ? — я развернулась на пятках и пошла прочь из библиотеки, очень жалея, что у меня нет мантии в стиле профессора Снейпа: тогда получилось бы гораздо зрелищней и интересней.</p><hr/><p>— Я тебе не рассказывала, но Люси очень хотела забрать тебя с собой.</p><p>Я не смотрю на Грейс, продолжая лежать на кровати, сложив руки на животе. Кажется, её это здорово пугает и напоминает больше позу покойника в гробу, чем подростка: женщину передергивает, она приказывает мне встать/сесть/посмотреть ей в глаза, что уже совсем глупо и больше смахивает на реплику профессора Снейпа. Интонациями она его тоже напоминает, надо сказать.</p><p>— И что с того? — я хмурюсь, смотря на неё, и продолжаю: — Разве она это сделала? Нет. Меняет ли это хоть что-нибудь? Нет. Зачем ворошить прошлое, если у меня всё равно проблем по горло.</p><p>— Они не могли решиться на такой риск, — Грейс продолжила, будто бы не замечая моих слов. — Когда Люси была беременна, они с Полом всё ещё были в бегах, и о том, чтобы навсегда перенестись в прошлое, и речи не было. Когда это стало единственным выходом, ты вот-вот должна была родиться, и так рисковать нельзя было, потому что схватки могли начаться в любую минуту, а в прошлом рожать было проблематично.</p><p>Я со стоном откинулась на подушки. Голова болела, ноги гудели, меня тошнило, а значит, скоро должны были начаться женские дни. Мы с Лесли не очень далеко продвинулись в исследовании дедушкиных документов. Только россказней о том, почему родители не забрали меня с собой в прошлое, мне сейчас не хватало!</p><p>Я давно смирилась с этим, устроив в свое время пару истерик и некоторое время не разговаривая с Грейс и любым другим членом нашей большой семьи. Тогда это свалили на шок после смерти отца (что частично было правдой), хотя мне кажется, все знали об истинной причине бойкота и просто умело играли роль.</p><p>Семья интриганов, чтоб их.</p><p>— Я просто хочу, чтобы ты знала, что они тебя любили, — почти обиженно ответила Грейс.</p><p>— Они боялись отправляться в прошлое с новорожденной, потому что ты могла не перенести путешествия.</p><p>— Я поняла это, — я резко поднялась и тряхнула головой, чтобы прогнать мельтешащие картинки. — Я уважаю их выбор, понимаю и принимаю, но говорить об этом спустя столько лет нет смысла. Всё уже в прошлом, так уже случилось. Они не могли поступить по-другому, потому что иначе разорвали бы петлю времени. Грейс грустно улыбнулась и, подойдя, поцеловала меня в лоб.</p><p>— Я очень рада, что ты такая благоразумная и добрая девочка, Гвенни. Спокойной ночи.</p><p>— Спокойной ночи.</p><p>Грейс вышла из комнаты, а я в который раз за день вынула из кипы документов пожелтевший конверт с письмом моей матери для меня. Очень хотелось разорвать бумагу и прочесть, что она хотела мне сказать, понять хоть что-нибудь в этой кутерьме, но…</p><p>Как там говорил дедушка? Когда буду в полном отчаянии? Я ещё не настолько потеряла веру в саму себя, чтобы делать столько громкие заявления.</p><p>Я забросила его в ящик прикроватного столика и хмыкнула. Подождет. Прожила ведь как-то шестнадцать лет без настановлений дорогой мамочки, вот и теперь обойдусь. Ещё посоветует что-то настолько же глупое, как путешествие в прошлое навсегда, а меня обяжет слушаться. Дедушка говорил изучить документы, вот этим я и буду заниматься.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. глава 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Я не общалась много с Шарлоттой и тётей Глендой этими днями. Собственно, я не общалась с ними вообще. Первая всё свое время проводила среди Хранителей в каком-то древнем здании в старом Лондоне (нужно же быть пафосными). Разговаривать со второй в свою очередь я не стала бы по собственной воле, будь мы хоть последними людьми на земле.</p><p>Поэтому увидеть Шарлотту на пороге моей комнаты, пышущую злобой, нездоровым энтузиазмом и очень высоко задирающую нос, я не ожидала от слова совсем. Я даже отвыкла от её появлений дома, не то чтобы я старалась к ним привыкать, но все же. Впускать милую кузину в своё личное пространство категорически не хотелось. Но, когда она в третий раз выставила ногу вперед, чтобы помешать мне закрыть дверь, упорно пытаясь сжечь меня взглядом (вот когда я порадовалась, что в предках у нас были только путешественницы во времени, а не ведьмы), безысходность ситуации начала доходить даже до меня.</p><p>— Ну чего тебе? — мы все ещё стояли в дверях, но я правда пыталась вести себя дружелюбнее. Что поделать — с Монтроузами никогда не получается вести себя как положено, вот уж поверьте любому де Вильеру.</p><p>— Нам надо поговорить, Гвенни, — мягко улыбнувшись (наверняка представив себе мой хладный труп), Шарлотта легко толкнула меня в плечо и всё-таки прошла в мою комнату, где сейчас царил сплошной бардак. Бумаги были раскиданы по полу — я уронила их, когда в дверь постучали слишком громко, — а среди книг на рабочем столе лежали недогрызенное яблоко и несколько конфет. М-да. Повод для шуток на полгода вперед, не так ли, мисс Монтроуз?</p><p>Судя по чуть более широкой, чем обычно, улыбке моей кузины, все догадки были верны.</p><p>— Кажется, вместе с геном путешественника во времени никаких больше изменений не пришло. По крайней мере твоя неряшливость всё ещё с тобой. Да, Гвенни?</p><p>— Думай, что хочешь, Шарлотта, — я со свистом втянула в себя воздух и закрыла дверь.</p><p>— Рассказывай, чего тебе нужно, и проваливай отсюда.</p><p>— О, очень, очень грубо. Хорошие манеры тоже не проявляются вместе с геном, — вы знаете, какова на вкус патока? Ну вот приблизительно такой же голос у Шарлотты. Ух, ненавижу это. — Ладно-ладно. Нам с тобой, кузина, нужно поговорить.</p><p>— Что, по-твоему, мы делаем сейчас, танцуем румбу?</p><p>— Хорошо, не буду больше комментировать.</p><p>— И не надо.</p><p>Шарлотта мрачно посмотрела на меня, но решила проявить зачатки хорошего воспитания и не реагировать на это:</p><p>— Ну вот. Ты — путешественница во времени. Ты знаешь, что я тебя ненавижу? И не перебивай. Всю свою жизнь я думала, что я особенная, что я уникальная. Я училась, работала, старалась стать такой, какой меня хотят видеть окружающие меня люди. А потом леди Ариста говорит мне, что все это неправда. Мне врали. Как тебя теперь не ненавидеть?</p><p>То есть она пришла ко мне только для того, чтобы сообщить, насколько сильные теплые чувства питает ко мне? Эта ситуация не могла быть ещё абсурднее. Почему все в последнее время хотят доставить мне ещё больше проблем, чем у меня есть?</p><p>— Это не значит, что я побегу рассказывать Хранителям, что я не Рубин. Ты сама проколешься и расскажешь им, милая Гвенни, здесь тебе не потребуется моя помощь, — Шарлотта взяла в руки мой потрепанный сборник сонетов Шекспира и быстро подошла к двери. — Но знай, Гвендолин, я ненавижу тебя. Я ненавижу тебя больше всего сущего. И знай, что я желаю тебе разочароваться во всем — в точности так же, как сделала я.</p><p>Она резко остановилась, буквально застыв в дверном проеме, и очень тихо, едва слышно проговорила: — Всего хорошего, Гвендолин Шеферд. Двери закрылись с громким стуком.</p><p>Хорошо, спокойно. Я и раньше знала, что Шарлотта не очень-то меня любит, здесь просто новый уровень, чего это я разволновалась.</p><p>Ответ прост и лежит буквально на поверхности. Даже Шарлотта не может быть способна на такую злобу. Скольким людям я спутала карты своим неожиданным появлением?</p><hr/><p>Беда пришла, откуда ждали.</p><p>Нет, ну, а что вы ожидали? Что я сейчас начну плакаться, из-за того что Хранители всё-таки начали что-то подозревать? Ха, ха, ха! Ни за что. Вполне ожидаемо, что они не до конца поверили в красивую сказочку, рассказанную леди Аристой. У них там величайшие умы Британии (и самые большие кошельки королевства в придачу), понятно, что они смогут вычислить, является ли Шарлотта путешественником во времени или нет.</p><p>Поэтому спустя неделю, одним пятничным вечером, к нам домой заявились Хранители в составе мистера Фалька де Вильера, мистера Томаса Джорджа и очень угрюмого доктора, который решил не называть свою фамилию простым смертным. Ну и пусть, до настоящего Доктора он немного не дотягивает. Меня вызвали в музыкальную комнату для разговора (читай: допроса) и разглядывали как зверюшку в зоопарке. Хорошо хоть, не предложили орешков или что там туристы всегда пихают в клетки с мартышками.</p><p>— То есть ты, Гвендолин, утверждаешь, что в последнее время ты не ощущала дискомфорта, не страдала от тошноты и головокружений? — нет, в тысячный раз задавать один и тот же вопрос могут только школьные учителя и абсолютно безмозглые личности (к первому типу Хранители не относятся, стоит ли их назвать вторым?)</p><p>— Нет, сэр, могу вас заверить: я не беременна, — мою шутку, впрочем, позитивно не восприняли, а тот доктор пробормотал что-то о глупых девчонках и безответственности девиц Монтроуз.</p><p>Бе-бе-бе, Монтроузы — дуры, де Вильеры — цвет нации, мы это уже поняли, идёмте дальше.</p><p>Слово взял наиболее адекватный из присутствующих — мистер Джордж, чудной круглолицый старик, который очень тепло ко мне относился, даже врать ему было немного совестно.</p><p>— Гвендолин, ты ведь знаешь, что в твоей семье по женской линии передаётся ген путешественника во времени…</p><p>— Да, сэр, — я изо всех сил подтверждала репутацию безмозглой девицы с отсутствием элементарного воспитания и тягой к озвучиванию очевидных фактов, — его унаследовала моя кузина — Шарлотта.</p><p>— Но у нас есть подозрения, что носителем гена являешься ты, — да, да, это я уже поняла, можно не повторять в двести восьмой раз. — Оттого мы и спрашиваем тебя.</p><p>— Повторюсь, сэр, ничего такого я не испытываю.</p><p>— Гвендолин, назови, пожалуйста, дату своего рождения.</p><p>— Восьмого октября 1994 года.</p><p>— Ты уверена? — это их разряда самых тупых вопросов вселенной, да? Получайте такой же ответ: — Так говорит мама.</p><p>— Ты уверена в том, что твоя мать не ошибается?</p><p>Я изо всех сил изображала удивление. Не то чтобы его надо было особенно изображать.</p><p>— То есть вы думаете, сэр, что моя мать могла забыть, какого числа она рожала своего первого ребенка? Простите, но это попросту глупо.</p><p>— Возможно, с Монтроузами, впрочем, по-другому не получается.</p><p>Начинаем песню снова. Именно этот момент выбрала моя мать, чтобы ворваться в комнату, пылая праведным гневом. Вслед за ней внутрь буквально проплыла леди Ариста, окинув Хранителей скучающим взглядом, а затем села в кресло позади меня. Ну, что, господа, можно мне и убираться отсюда?</p><hr/><p>Хранители покинули наш дом, так ничего и не узнав, очень угрюмые <s>и убитые мамиными криками</s>. Грейс закатывала скандал с чувством, с толком, с расстановкой, дав мне время убраться прочь из комнаты. Поскольку поговорить о произошедшем я могла только с Лесли — не с Шарлоттой же, — ей я и позвонила.</p><p>— Ты ведь понимаешь, что с их источниками и средствами добиться информации, они быстро смогут вычислить, когда и кто путешествовал во времени? Может, этот де Вильер уже побывал у нас в школе и узнал о тебе? — подруга снова засыпала меня вопросами, ответы на которые я не могла дать при всем желании.</p><p>— Я понимаю, но ничего с этим сделать не могу.</p><p>— Поговори с Грейс тогда. Или леди Аристой, она ведь знает, что случится, наперед, — а вот это уже здравые суждения.</p><p>— Лесли, что бы я без тебя делала?</p><p>— Давно бы спалилась перед Хранителями, — хмыкнула девушка и сбросила вызов, отправив меня на <s>растерзание львам</s> разговор с родней.</p><p>Леди Ариста моему появлению не удивилась: логично в принципе, Лесли ведь только что сказала, что моя бабушка знает больше положенного.</p><p>Ответ на односложный вопрос тоже должен был быть простым и лаконичным:</p><p>— Тебе нужно собираться. Стоит только добавить, что мне от этого легче не стало, вот ни разу.</p><p>— Не поняла. Куда? Молчание затянулось на несколько десятков секунд, но потом леди Ариста опять вспомнила о моём существовании и удостоила дорогую внучку ответом.</p><p>— Вскоре тебе придется уехать прочь из Лондона. Но ты узнаешь обо всем позже.</p><p>— А сейчас рассказать не судьба, да? — пробормотала я как можно тише, но удивительный слух леди Аристы не подвел её и на этот раз, отчего она нахмурилась, ещё больше выпрямившись, и громко и четко сказала:</p><p>— Гвендолин, следи за своими манерами, иначе тебе придется очень тяжело.</p><p>— Поняла я, поняла, — я усиленно закивала, мечтая ретироваться как можно скорее. Не судьба.</p><p>— Гвендолин, не отвечай на мои замечания, а лишь прими их к сведению и делай то, что должна.</p><p>Ну, я ожидала, что всё будет намного хуже. Мне сказали что-то, приказали морально и физически готовиться к отъезду из дома на определенный срок (хоть школу пропущу, и в этом есть плюс). Ах да, и прочитали лекцию о моих манерах и завуалировано обратили внимание на моё никудышное воспитание.</p><p>Впрочем, ничего нового.</p><p>Разговор с Грейс вышел более теплый. И приоткрыл завесу тайн, что тоже очень и очень хорошо.</p><p>— Я не могу рассказать тебе, что именно случится, потому что это твоё будущее и, зная о нем, ты можешь натворить делов. Но должна сказать, что ничего плохого в ближайшие месяцы, да даже годы с тобой не случится.</p><p>Как-то не очень обнадеживает фраза «в ближайшие годы», что потом-то случится?</p><p>— Даже когда тебе будет казаться, что всё уже потеряно и тебе никто не сможет помочь: всё наладится в ближайшее время, это я тебе обещаю.</p><p>Как хорошо. А то я очень хочу, чтобы всё наконец-то закончилось.</p><p>Грейс подошла ко мне и слегка приобняла, будто пытаясь воссоздать то чувство защищенности из детства: когда ещё моя мама поднимала меня на руки и говорила, что папа вскоре вернется. Я слегка прикрыла глаза, отчаянно желая вернутся в то время, где у меня не было никаких проблем, а родители, как я считала, были всегда со мной, а не оставили на попечение родственников, сбежав в прошлое. Мне нужна была семейная идиллия Шефердов. Вот только они не были моей семьей, хоть и отчаянно пытались ею стать.</p><p>Она легонько поцеловала меня в макушку, и я была уверена, что Грейс улыбается. Мне тоже хотелось. Вот только мысль, что никак не охраняемую тайну могут вскоре раскрыть, не давала поводов для веселья.</p><p>Больше всего в своей жизни я жалею, что машину времени изобрели, а вот прибор для стирания памяти — нет. Может, не помни я о Люси и Поле, жизнь стала бы проще?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. глава 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Стук в двери разбудил меня посреди ночи и заставил подскочить в кровати от ужаса. Господи, зачем так пугать, такое ощущение, что к нам снова пришли Хранители и пышущая энтузиазмом Шарлотта решила мне об этом сообщить.</p><p>За дверью меня, к счастью, ждала не Шарлотта, а мистер Томас Джордж. И сейчас мне бы впору засмущаться, ведь я выскочила в одной только пижамке с очень интересным рисунком, и передо мной стоит коллега моего покойного дедушки, по совместительству Хранитель (а вот это уже должно меня очень сильно напрягать).</p><p>— Мистер Джордж? Простите, но что вы здесь делаете? Где леди Ариста, мистер Бернхард? — я начала заниматься своим обычным делом — доводить людей до белого каления.</p><p>Старик тяжело вздохнул:</p><p>— Мисс Шеферд, мне нужно было поговорить с вами наедине.</p><p>— Да? — я продолжала строить из себя идиотку. — Но почему тогда ночью? Да и кто вас пропустил, сегодня ведь выходной мистера Бернхарда.</p><p>— Я сам вошел.</p><p>А вот это уже ни капельки не смешно.</p><p>— Мистер Джордж, простите, но мне надо позвать мать или леди Аристу, потому что без них я ночью говорить с кем-либо, даже с вами, отказываюсь.</p><p>— Тебя никто не спрашивает, девочка, — голос мужчины стал каким-то другим, почти что потусторонним и очень сильно меня напугал.</p><p>— Мистер Джордж, что вы имеете в виду?</p><p>— Я пришел за тобой, Гвендолин.</p><p>— Мистер Джордж!</p><p>— Я не мистер Джордж.</p><p>Чудной милый старик на моих глазах начал преображаться в кого-то другого: он становился выше и был более худым, черты его лица ставали острее, а я поняла, что уже слышала этот голос раньше.</p><p>Именно он говорил с Гидеоном де Вилье в прошлом, в школе Сент-Леннокс времен призрака Джеймса (тогда ещё вполне живого).</p><p>Мужчина напротив меня поднял вверх руку и сжал её в кулак, а я начала чувствовать, что задыхаюсь, и не знала, что с этим делать. Я пыталась оторвать невидимые пальцы от своей шеи, но ничего не получалось. Кислород исчерпывался, а сознание медленно ускользало.</p><p>Ещё несколько мгновений, и перед глазами темнеет, а это значит, что я…</p><p>Я резко поднялась, тяжело дыша. Дотронулась до шеи, где, по идее, должна сейчас быть борозда, но ничего не обнаружила. Просто дурацкий сон, смысл которого мне непонятен. Господи, как же я напугалась. Об этом стоит поговорить с леди Аристой.</p>
<hr/><p>Впервые я вижу на лице леди Аристы хоть какие-то эмоции, что доказывает — она такой же человек из плоти и крови, как и все остальные, а не идеальная фарфоровая кукла без единого изъяна и с невозможно прямой осанкой. Смешно, ведь, даже когда умер дедушка Лукас, она не позволила себе проявить хоть какие-то эмоции: арктически холодная, сжимающая в тонкую полоску губы, не уронившая ни единой слезинки над гробом покойного.</p><p>Она точно знала, что так произойдет — читала же эти дурацкие дневники, что являются сплошным спойлером моей жизни. Сейчас леди Ариста напугана, и это самое страшное, что я когда-либо видела. По тому, как опускаются её плечи — впервые на моей памяти — сжимаются кулаки и, кажется, она закусывает до крови побелевшие губы (или же эта бордовая струйка, что течет по подбородку от уголка рта — всего лишь моя галлюцинация), становится понятно, что что-то внутри моей идеальной бабушки рушится.</p><p>И меня пугает, что я тому причина.</p><p>Мы проводим несколько минут в тишине, а мне кажется, что в музыкальной комнате время течет по другому принципу, не известному современной физике. Мы молчим. И я наблюдаю, как мосле минутной слабости леди Ариста снова становится собой, выстраивает вокруг средневековый замок и надевает маску спокойствия и уверенности, улыбается сухой улыбкой обескровленных губ.</p><p>Вот только никто не появился с волшебной палочкой наперевес и криком «Обливиэйт», я всё ещё помню и, кажется, не смогу никогда этого забыть.</p><p>— Тебе нужно будет уехать из Лондона, — сообщает она, а я едва не давлюсь воздухом. Тоже мне, придумали решение ситуации — убежать.</p><p>— И не подумаю.</p><p>— Гвендолин, бессмысленно спорить со мной, ведь это уже случилось согласно твоим дневникам. Сегодня ночью ты уедешь из города на неопределенный срок, что сообщишь в записке, оставленной в гостинной. А завтра к нам явятся Хранители и разъяренный Фальк де Вилье, уверенный, что забрать племянницу из дома Монтроузов — его долг перед вселенной.</p><p>До чего весело мы живем.</p><p>— И что я буду делать? — я с силой сжала кулаки, чувствуя, как на ладонях появляются следы от ногтей. — Где взять деньги, как путешествовать, не рискуя выдать себя перед Хранителями — вы сами говорили, что это весьма могущественная организация, которая с легкостью сможет вычислить местоположение человека, используя современные технологии.</p><p>Мне кажется, леди Ариста хотела что-то сказать, но я не обращаю на это внимания и продолжаю говорить, впервые позволив себе такую дерзость по отношению к дорогой бабушке.</p><p>— Да они шестнадцать лет назад смогли вычислить, где прячутся Люси и Пол, что им сейчас найти одну конкретную девчонку?! Не говоря уже о том, что я несовершеннолетняя, и, если я буду передвигаться по стране одна, маму могут лишить родительских прав — сбудется мечта Фалька де Вилье.</p><p>Замолкаю, пытаясь перевести дыхание, и наконец-то даю слово леди Аристе. Её голос удивительно тих и спокоен — мне казалось, она разозлится и запустит в меня горящей свечой, как, наверное, поступили бы тётя Гленда или Шарлотта. Она уверенно говорила, уточняла детали и…</p><p>Кажется, врала.</p><p>По крайней мере, когда леди Ариста в третий раз сказала, что со мной всё будет хорошо и отвела взгляд, пытаясь не смотреть мне в глаза, я поняла, что что-то здесь нечисто. Что-то случится, определенно случится. Вопрос: когда и как?</p>
<hr/><p>Первым пунктом моего импровизированного путешествия должен стать Глостер. Я прощаюсь с Грейс, Ником, Кэролайн и остальной родней, снова покупаю любимые леденцы тётушки Медди и даже нормально говорю с мистером Бернхардом (впервые за всю жизнь). Мне хочется поскорее убраться из этого дома, потому что со мной прощаются, будто я еду не на неопределенный срок, который должен закончится несколькими неделями позже, а навсегда.</p><p>И это совершенно не смешно. Хронограф оказывается очень тяжелым. Мои вещи и без того не смахивают на пушинку, и я думаю, как же буду тащить это на себе. Но эта дурацкая машина времени меня просто убивает. К счастью, мистер Бернхард вызывается помочь мне добраться до вокзала королевы Виктории и убедится, что я сяду на правильный поезд.</p><p>Какая забота, я тронута.</p><p>Лесли обещает встретиться со мной на вокзале, чтобы попрощаться, и это ещё один признак неправильности происходящего. Мы с Хэй не были порознь с третьего класса, на летние каникулы всегда отправлялись в один и тот же лагерь, сидели за одной партой в средней, а теперь и старшей школе. Поэтому прощаться с Лесли на срок больше одной ночи — очень и очень меня пугает.</p><p>Покинув свой родной дом, который теперь превратился в какую-то малобюджетную мелодраму, где все плачут и вытирают уголки глаз шелковыми платочками (тётушка Мэдди) или делают вид, что всё абсолютно хорошо и они не собираются плакать (обычно этим занимаются девочки-подростки, а не дамы за сорок, но мы в семье Монтроузов), я наконец-то смогла выдохнуть спокойно.</p><p>Мистер Бернхард оставляет меня вместе с рюкзаком и чемоданом на перроне, купив билет и пожелав мне счастливого пути. Я слабо улыбаюсь ему, сжимая в руке лямку сумки и пытаясь не заплакать. Как и все дети Монтроузов, я никогда не любила старого слугу леди Аристы, но он был последней частичкой дома вместе с его скрипучим голосом, тихими шагами и большими совиными глазами.</p><p>Теперь я официально одна.</p><p>На вокзале шумно: здесь кричат, смеются, говорят очень громко, и мне хочется закрыть уши ладошками и просто свернуться калачиком на лавочке. Может, тогда меня никто не заметит, и я смогу вернуться домой, к Грейс, глупому Нику, малышке Кэролайн, да даже противной Шарлотте.</p><p>Лесли находит меня в таком пессимистическом настроении, когда я уже была готова ступить на путь самокопания и деградации, и приветствует очень позитивным «изыди, демон». Я лишь вскидываю удивленно брови и ругаюсь под нос, что у меня не получается это сделать, как у Алана Рикмана. Вот кто действительно крут.</p><p>— Ты выглядишь как граф Дракула, — выдает подруга, придирчиво меня оглядывая. Я киваю:</p><p>— Спасибо.</p><p>— Это не было комплиментом.</p><p>— Ну тогда ты похожа на ту третью ведьму из «Макбета», — не сдаюсь я и продолжаю, — знаешь, та, самая страшная.</p><p>— И я тебя люблю.</p><p>Лесли обнимает меня и говорит, что до отправления поезда Лондон — Глостер ещё полчаса, и мы можем спокойно поговорить. Киваю, смаргивая слезы, и радуясь, что моего лица она не видит. Правильно говорят ведь, что объятья — почти всегда ложь, чтобы скрыть себя настоящего.</p><p>— И что говорит леди Ариста? — Что всё будет хорошо. Очень часто говорит. И очень упорно пытается в этом убедить, правда, непонятно кого — меня или все же себя.</p><p>— А если я тебе скажу, что все пройдет просто прекрасно, то ты мне поверишь? — спрашивает Лесли, и я улыбаюсь, кивая. Конечно же, да.</p><p>Лесли сжимает мои пальцы, пытаясь как-то поддержать и передать свой оптимистический настрой мне. Получается из ряда вон плохо, но она хотя бы пытается, в то время как я хочу спрятаться как улитка в раковину и ничего не слышать. В нашем тандеме я всегда отвечала за понижение градуса позитива.</p><p>Хэй помогает мне забраться в поезд вместе со всем багажом и в последний раз обнимает меня, а я зажмуриваюсь и хочу, чтобы время остановилось вот на этом моменте.</p><p>И пусть вся вечность будет заключена в нем.</p>
<hr/><p>Поезд несется на северо-запад от Лондона, и я позволяю себе полюбоваться пейзажами южной Англии, о которых так много пишут в романах и который так любила Маргарет Хейл*. Я смотрю на всё вокруг и не понимаю, чему так можно было радоваться. Возможно, мы помним юг разных сезонов: она любила его весной, я путешествую осенью. </p><p>Мы с Лесли переписываемся (наверное, надо будет снова пополнить счет, а ведь я только на прошлой неделе это делала), и мне впервые спокойно. Может, не так всё плохо, как я себе выдумала. Если бы со мной действительно должно было бы случиться что-то плохое, то никто бы не отпустил меня из дома, а леди Ариста точно бы победила в споре с Хранителями.</p><p>Это же леди Ариста.</p><p>Лесли подтверждает мои мысли и говорит, что я паникер, да такой, что днем с огнем не сыщешь. Я киваю, хоть она меня и не видит, и улыбаюсь — кажется, впервые сегодня. Пожилая дама напротив смотрит на меня, будто я только что сделала что-то очень и очень неприличное, и меня передергивает.</p><p>Она замечает и отворачивается, а я хмыкаю и снова утыкаюсь в телефон.</p><p>До Глостера остается тридцать миль.</p><p>***</p><p>На вокзале меня встречает дедушка Гарри. Он улыбается мне и говорит, что очень рад меня видеть. Я не могу ответить ему взаимностью: я приехала в Глостер не по доброй воле и уж точно не выбрала бы это место сама (<s>дедушка</s> дядюшка Гарри типичный обыватель, который становится жертвой в «Убийствах в Мидсомере»*) Мне бы больше по душе было отправиться в прошлое, чем жить с родителями моей матери, от которых она и сбежала.</p><p>В общем, вы поняли мою мысль.</p><p>К счастью, дедушка Гарри воспринимает мою кислую мину как выражение лица любого жителя Лондона, когда он попадает в город без тумана и дождя. Будь по его, конечно же. Я совершенно ничего не имею против.</p><p>Бабушка Джейн — отдельная тема. Она, в общем-то, стереотипная бабушка — пытается закормить меня до смерти своими булочками с корицей и сама похожа на одну из них. У неё получается великолепный глинтвейн, рецепт которого мне, конечно же, рассказывают по большому секрету, и стопка романов Джейн Остин на прикроватном столике.</p><p>Ничего нового.</p><p>О причине моего неожиданного визита их, похоже, не проинформировали. Да оно и понятно: они уже потеряли одного члена семьи из-за Хранителей, да так, что и имени его произнести не могут, не оглядываясь. Складывается ощущение, что моя мать — не путешественница во времени, а Сами-Знаете-Кто.</p><p>Поэтому я позволяю бабушке Джейн кормить меня чуть ли не с ложечки и слушаю жутчайше скучные рассказы дедушки о последней охоте. Я не привыкла к такой — нормальной, не монтроузовской — обстановке, и сейчас сидеть в этом маленьком домике провинциального городка мне кажется почти что диким.</p><p>Я позволяю себе жить в этой иллюзии дома. Недолго, лишь пару дней. Я элапсирую, просиживая несколько часов на лавочке в местном парке в 1993 году, и читаю как можно больше научной фантастики о путешествиях во времени. Документы Хранителей мной исследованы уже от корки до корки, и понимания этот факт не добавляет ни на унцию.</p><p>Во вторник второй недели Грейс звонит, чтобы сообщить, что Хранители каким-то образом сумели узнать, что я уехала из города на северо-запад, и они знают, что родственники у меня здесь есть только в Глостере. Уже через двадцать минут я собираю свой багаж и заказываю билет на автобус на фальшивое имя.</p><p>Я уезжаю на рассвете. И я еду домой.</p>
<hr/><p>Николас Шеферд 1963 — 2001</p><p>Как мало слов, но как много боли они причиняют.</p><p>Я помню смерть Николаса.</p><p>Кэролайн да и Ник были слишком маленькими, чтобы понимать, что папы больше нет. Им говорили, что он просто ненадолго уехал <s>на тот свет</s> и однажды вернется, а правду рассказали, когда врать уже было невозможно, да и незачем.</p><p>Мне было семь: достаточно, чтобы плакать навзрыд, когда меня оттаскивали от <s>мёртвого тела</s> моего отца и уводили прочь из онкологии. Я понимаю, что тогда просто доставляла лишние проблемы убитой горем Грейс, но в то время у меня отобрали человека, которым я очень сильно дорожила, и мне, ребенку, было плевать на то, что он был не только моим папой, но и кем-то ещё.</p><p>Со смертью Николаса всё изменилось, и мою жизнь можно было перечеркнуть.</p><p>Грейс решила, что знание о том, что он на самом деле не был моим настоящим отцом, поможет мне справиться с утратой и как-то облегчит боль. Ну, она никогда не была хорошим психологом. Факт моей непринадлежности к семье Шефердов только все усугубил, ведь я помню настоящую причину нашего отъезда из Дархема: я не говорила уже месяц.</p><p>Долгие встречи с психологом и постоянное присутствие рядом со мной дедушки сгладили острые углы, и вскоре я начала общаться с некоторыми членами семьи, а через год — со всеми Монтроузами без исключения.</p><p>Вот только Грейс осталась ею до скончания веков и больше не слышала от меня нежного «мама», разве что «мать», если мы были рядом с кем-то из посторонних. Я знаю, что это ранило — и продолжает ранить её, но обращаться снова так же как и раньше у меня просто не получается.</p><p>Моя мама умерла вместе с моим папой в 2001 году. А мои биологические родители — мои настоящие мама и папа — ушли в мир иной ещё раньше, увидев меня один лишь раз за свою жизнь.</p><p>Я хмыкнула.</p><p>Хватит жалеть себя, нужно уходить прочь отсюда, пока Хранители не догадались искать меня в моем настоящем доме.</p><p>Николас — это мое прекрасное и безоблачное детство.</p><p>Николас — символ моих родителей, которых больше нет.</p><p>Николас — семья, к которой я никогда по-настоящему не принадлежала.</p><p>Я резко развернулась от могилы и пошла в противоположное направление. Если уж менять что-то, то давайте по-крупному.</p><p>Гвендолин Шеферд больше нет.</p><p>Я шла вдоль кладбища, стараясь оказаться как можно дальше от могилы Ника, а следовательно и от всего, что связывало меня с его семьей. Я не имела права как-либо дискредитировать Шефердов, в особенности ни в чем не виновных Ника и Кэролайн. Из-за меня Грейс уже и так не доверяют и устраивают всяческие проверки, не хватало ещё, чтобы эта паранойя Хранителей зацепила её детей.</p><p>Около старого могильного камня, на котором с трудом можно было что-нибудь прочесть, я поскользнулась и упала, запачкав новые джинсы на коленях. Очень сильно хотелось ругаться, но меня учили, что на кладбище этого делать не следует.</p><p>Могила была очень странной, кстати. На ней было как-то слишком много информации, такое редко делается. Имя, две даты и вечная память, а не почти вся биография какой-то бедной женщины, умершей больше пятидесяти лет тому назад.</p><p>Софи Бернхард любящая жена Ричарда Кроуфорда погибшая в возрасте 39 лет в момент, когда закончилась вечность</p><p>Надо же, до чего пафосно. Много же этот Ричард заплатил.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*Маргарет Хейл — персонаж романа «Север и Юг» Элизабет Гаскелл<br/>*"Убийства в Мидсомере», «Мидсомерские убийства» — детективный британский сериал о выдуманном графстве, где жестокие преступления совершаются обывателями (жертвы тоже обыватели).</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. глава 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Грейс не была любителем писать длинные письма. Больше она ненавидела только видения бабушки Мэдди, которыми та делилась с завидной регулярностью со всеми, кто не успел вовремя сбежать. Не могу сказать, что питаю к этим плодам старческой больной фантазии столь же сильные чувства. Скорее они просто вселяют в меня неуверенность и иррациональный страх перед будущим.</p><p></p><div>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>Я не из тех, кто верит в ведьм и прочее, если только это не «Макбет» или Хогвартс.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Поэтому, подключившись к бесплатному вай-фаю в маленьком кафетерии в центре одного ничем не примечательного городка на севере Англии и получив уведомление о новом письме на моей электронной почте, я немного удивилась. Дражайшей названной матери были больше по душе телефонные разговоры и то, что заставило её таким образом сконтактироваться со мной, было по меньшей мере большой проблемой.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Обращения никакого не было. Ни «милая Гвенни», ни «дорогая», ни даже этого сухого, в стиле леди Аристы, правильного «Гвендолин». Просто несколько абзацев повествования ни о чем. Может, это какой-то тайный шифр, который я пока что не поняла? Надо подумать об этом завтра.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <blockquote>
      <p>«В последнее время тётя Мэдди всё чаще видит свои странные сны. Она никак не успевала тебе рассказать, так как ты была либо в школе, либо с леди Аристой, либо учила что-то вместе с подругой. Впрочем, всё хорошо сложилось. В своих дневниках ты ни разу не упоминала о её видениях. До сегодняшнего дня.</p>
      <p>Ей снова снилась ты. Ты стояла в Гайд-парке — она очень хорошо его помнит, оттого и узнала, ты ведь знаешь, как часто она гуляла там в молодости с этим своим ухажером, кажется, его звали Дикон. Впрочем, не в этом суть. Ты всё время поглядывала на часы и оглядывалась, будто ждала кого-нибудь. Потом улыбнулась и начала бежать прочь. Тётя говорит, что пробовала тебя окликнуть, но ты не слышала её. Над тобой начали летать вороны и сорвался сильный ветер, с деревьев попадали все листья. Она говорит, что на секунду оглянулась и увидела льва, но когда повернулась, чтобы сказать тебе, никого рядом уже не было. Зато деревья вновь зеленели и ветер прекратился.</p>
    </blockquote>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <blockquote>
      <p>После этого она проснулась»</p>
    </blockquote>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Новое уведомление и новое письмо не заставило себя очень долго ждать.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <blockquote>
      <p>«Тётя Мэдди снова видела тебя. Они говорили с леди Аристой, как вдруг она застыла и начала шептать, что ты танцуешь с кем-то босая по осколках и песке. Она всё кричала тебе, чтобы ты остановилась, поранишься ведь, но ты никогда её не слышишь в этих видениях, ты никого не слушаешь.</p>
      <p>Потом всё исчезло и она оказалась где-то около Риджентс-парка. На улице лил дождь, но ты сидела на лавочке и всё смотрела на разбитые часы. Потом ты исчезла, а она оказалась посреди улицы. Там не было никого, лишь черный автомобиль и запачканная красным брусчатка. Я не знаю, почему она такая. Кажется, там были какие-то осколки. Может, кто-то поранился? Или это разбилась бутылка вина?</p>
      <p>Никого не было рядом.</p>
      <p>Береги себя, Гвенни.</p>
    </blockquote>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <blockquote>
      <p>В Лондоне этими днями солнечно»</p>
    </blockquote>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Меня передёрнуло. Что бы не видела бабушка Мэдди, это определенно было слишком страшно, чтобы я даже пробовала вникать в общий смысл сказанного. Впрочем, это всё глупости. Кажется, слишком много зависит от этого моего дневника. Я пошарила руками в карманах и нашла несколько фунтов. Нужно найти какой-то супермаркет.</p>
    <hr/>
    <p>Я не упоминала раньше о своей любви к различной канцелярии, хотя она есть. Дай мне волю и достаточную сумму денег и я сейчас же куплю полно всяких никому ненужных разноцветных ручек, блокнотов, карандашей да маркеров. Хорошо, что Грейс нет рядом, она бы мне высказала всё, что думает, о моей расточительности.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Наверное, этим и должны озабочиваться обычные подростки — не будет ли ругать мама за потраченные на глупости деньги. Черт возьми, да всего несколько недель назад это и было моей единственной проблемой — кроме родителей в прошлом и Шарлотты, конечно же, но то мелочи.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Я засела всё в том же небольшом кафе, представляя себя героиней какой-нибудь романтической комедии: пишу в дневнике, пью кофе, смотрю вдаль задумчивым взглядом. Ну, чем не Кейт Уинслет, вот серьезно.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Честно говоря, я действительно пыталась писать свои «мемуары» каллиграфическим почерком. Таким он был у меня где-то в шесть лет, да и то не факт. Но, помнится, моя первая учительница всегда хвалила меня перед Николасом, что приходил забирать меня с уроков. Эх, прекрасные ведь были времена.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Я вздрогнула.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Серьезно, если я не прекращу ностальгировать по Николасу, то точно умру от разбитого сердца. Правда, обычно девчонки в трагических историях умирали, потому что им разбивали сердца парни, но я буду первопроходцем — моей причиной станет давно умерший приемный отец.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Все не как у людей, что поделать.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Конверт с письмом от мамы — Люси, нужно называть её Люси — неприятно холодил пальцы, а я все никак не могла решиться открывать его или нет. С одной стороны я действительно была в отчаянии: объездив почти всю Англию, я ничего не добилась, Хранители продолжали искать меня, деньги начинали заканчиваться, а Грейс ничем мне не могла помочь, не выдав при этом перед Хранителями. С другой стороны, прочесть письмо — всё равно что признать вслух свою беспомощность, а я, честно говоря, всё ещё не была готова это сделать.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Мое «пока не готова» медленно трансформировалось «никогда не буду готова».</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Этот кусок бумаги — единственное, что осталось от моих родителей. Я ведь даже не знаю материного почерка и никогда не смогу узнать. Я ни разу не слышала её голоса, она не пела мне колыбельных, не рассказывала сказок, не укладывала спать. Она просто «была», эта метафорическая мать.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Господи, почему всё настолько бредово звучит!</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Я снова глубоко вздохнула.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Открою письмо. Только чуть позже.</p>
    <hr/>
    <p>Мифическое «чуть позже» всё-таки наступило.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>На лавочке у вокзала болтать ногами было очень удобно. Читать старое письмо тоже — уголок был надежно защищен от чужих глаз, да и никому не было до меня дела. Просто идеально.</p>
  </div>
  <div><p>Бумага пожелтела, а слова в некоторых строках расплывались, чернила растекались по клетках, из-за этого мне казалось, что его чем-то запачкали. Кажется, мать моя такая же неряха как и я. Ну и славно. Хоть что-то общее кроме дурацкого гена путешественников во времени.</p><p></p><blockquote><p>Дорогая моя Гвенни!</p><p>Доченька, как мне тяжело писать тебе эти строки! Боже мой, ты ведь теперь совсем взрослая и я совсем не знаю тебя. Встретились ли мы с тобой хоть когда-нибудь? Простила ли ты меня и своего папу за то, что случилось?</p><p>Я хотела что-то буркнуть или съязвить, хоть никого рядом нету, чтобы оценить моё остроумие, но слова застряли в горле сдавленным хрипом. Простила ли я своих родителей? Имею ли я право прощать? Могу ли я вообще что-то?</p><p>На эти вопросы я не нахожу ответа и очень сильно боюсь узнать хоть что-нибудь в ближайшее время. Боюсь — и одновременно это то, чего желаю я всем сердцем и всею своею душою. Поверь, солнышко моё, если бы я только могла, то обязательно бы осталась тут, рядом с тобой и никогда бы в жизни тебя не бросила. Ну вот, я снова плачу.</p></blockquote>Я, кажется, тоже начинала плакать вместе со своей давно мертвой матерью. Господи, ведь и читаю послание мертвецов! Письмо выпало у меня из рук на грязный асфальт, но я поспешила его поднять. Не хватало ещё запачкать его ещё сильнее.<blockquote><p>Солнышко моё, я желаю для тебя счастья, но, что самое главное, я хочу, чтобы ты была в безопасности, а, учитывая, сложившееся положение, мы с твоим папой можем только навлечь беду на тебя — нашу маленькую принцессу, нашу хорошенькую девочку, наше сокровище — всё, что у нас есть.</p></blockquote>На последних строках я буквально разрыдалась, сложив листок вчетверо и прижав к груди. Провела я так где-то минут пять, а может больше. Всё никак не хотела успокаиваться и читать дальше. Почему всё настолько сложно?<blockquote><p>Поэтому мы с твоим папой оставляем тебя на попечении Грейс, ведь это лучшее, что мы можем тебе предложить, и надеемся, что ты из-за этого нас не возненавидишь. Ох, солнышко, как мне жаль, как мне безгранично жаль!</p></blockquote>Из горла вырвался громкий всхлип, чем я распугала всех птиц в округе.<blockquote><p>Это письмо, дорогая, ты читаешь, когда тебе совсем тяжело, а значит Хранители узнали о тебе и твоём даре и следуют по пятам. Как символично — мы с тобой сейчас в одинаковых ситуациях. И, как бы мне не хотелось этого признавать, но есть только один выход из неё. Хранители слишком могущественная организация в настоящем, ведь они могут найти человека в любом месте, независимо от того, как хорошо ты прячешься. Мы с тобой смогли испытать это на собственной шкуре.</p></blockquote>Я хмыкнула: вот уж точно, могущественней некуда.<blockquote><p>Но в прошлом, ещё лет сто тому назад, они не имели такой власти — она распространялась преимущественно на Британию (то есть в той же Франции или Америке они не могут ничего нам с тобой сделать), это во-первых, а во-вторых, технологии нашего времени ушли далеко вперёд от прошлого и поэтому найти человека здесь гораздо труднее. Так что да, милая моя Гвендолин У тебя, как и у нас с папой, остался один выход — прыжок во времени навсегда.</p></blockquote>Я резко выдохнула — кажется, на несколько мгновений я задержала дыхание.<blockquote><p>Это очень тяжелый шаг, дорогая, и мы ни в коем случае тебя к нему не принуждаем. Прыгнуть во времени вместе с хронографом значит, что ты больше никогда не увидишь своих родных и друзей, не сможешь больше пользоваться благами цивилизации (что является очень большим минусом прошлого, как я считаю). Но тогда ты точно будешь в безопасности, к тому же, здесь, в прошлом, мы с Полом, сможем тебе помочь скрыться. Но ни в коем случае не делай этого необдуманно! Дорогая, пойми, пути назад не будет. Оставь этот ход в своих козырях и держи в рукаве до последнего. Может, всё образуется и тебе не придётся этого делать? Пожалуйста, милая, взвешивая свои решения, пойми, что этот шаг окончательный.</p></blockquote>Руки начали трястись пуще прежнего, отчего я снова спрятала письмо в карман. В глаза будто песка насыпали и я начала их нещадно тереть — будто бы это могло изменить хоть что-нибудь. Апатично уставившись вдаль, я застыла на несколько минут. К черту вас всех.<blockquote><p>На случай, если ты таки решилась на него, то позволь нам с папой дать тебе несколько советов.</p><p>Во-первых, для того чтобы прыгнуть тебе придётся вернуться в Лондон, ведь там нам будет проще тебя найти. Одной в прошлом веке тебе нельзя оставаться! Мы оставляем тебе одну дату — в этот день мы с Полом оба будем в Гайд-парке целый день и сможем тебя найти.</p><p>Если ты всё же решишься, то, пожалуйста, выставь на хронографе вот эту дату:</p><p><b>20 мая 1928</b></p><p>Если ты всё же решишься прыгнуть во времени, то, прошу, выбирай эту дату. В крайнем случае ты можешь отправиться к леди Маргарет — она всегда будет знать, где нас найти.</p><p>Береги себя, дорогая.</p><p>Твоя мама P.S. Твой папа тоже тебя очень любит</p></blockquote>В который раз за день я разрыдалась, растирая мокрые щеки и отчаянно пытаясь найти носовой платок в глубоких карманах. Письмо спряталось в рюкзаке, а пустая пачка из-под влажных салфеток полетела в ближайший мусорник.</div>
  <div>
    <p>Кто, к черту, такая леди Маргарет?!</p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. глава 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>В магазине подержанных книг, кажется, ни черта не удивились моему рвению знать всё о двадцатом веке. Может, такие сумасшедшие заходят сюда каждый день. Впрочем, какое мне дело. Я сосредоточенно кивала на каждую данную мне рекомендацию и честно отсчитывала деньги, пряча книги в рюкзак.</p><p>Больше всего меня раздражало то, что я буквально не имела понятия как мне вести себя в прошлом. Не воспримут меня как воровку, ведьму или сумасшедшую? Я злилась, потому что длина моей юбки определенно не была похожа на платье Розы из Титаника. Господи, я не хочу носить такие платья, они уродские!</p><p>Телефон поет Hey Jude и я, кажется, впервые за последние дни, улыбаюсь.</p><p>— Ты ведь понимаешь, что твое уникальное понимание истории тебе не очень поможет прошлом? — ворчит Лесли и мне хорошо. Мне этого, если честно не хватало. — Сейчас поищу что-то в гугле и распечатаю тебе то, что нужно знать об Англии, отце королевы и Второй Мировой.</p><p>Кажется, у меня всё-таки есть возможность дожить до сорока и я не убью нечайно Гитлера. Хотя вот это, конечно, было бы очень-очень кстати, но я смотрела Доктора Кто, я знаю, что может случиться, если попробовать изменить прошлое.</p><p>Что там Хранители, британский кинематограф — вот он, настоящий учитель жизни.</p><p>Лесли тем временем продолжает тараторить, будто вернувшись наконец-то в свое русло:</p><p>— Нам надо встретиться, но место должно быть новое и такое, чтобы не вызвать подозрений. За мной однозначно присматривают те чудики, пытаясь понять, когда же я наконец-то с тобой свяжусь.</p><p>Я глубокомысленно хмыкаю.</p><p>— Хотя Грейс, кажется, так не считает, — хмыкает Лесли и что-то усиленно печатает по ту сторону метафорического провода. Её идиотская привычка громко стучать по клавишам когда-то аукнется нам всем, вот помяните моё слово. — Она передала для тебя небольшую посылку.</p><p>— Хм, надо же. В последнее время она вообще довольно странная, то видения бабушки Мэдди начинает рассказывать, то передачи паковать, — бормочу я, пытаясь наскрести в карманах чуть мелочи на автобус.</p><p>— Всё чудесатее и чудесатее, — на выдохе говорит Лесли, а я только обреченно киваю в ответ.</p><p>— И не говори.</p><p>Монстроподобный красный гигант — в народе именуемый лондонским автобусом — вальяжно тормозит прямо передо мной, обрызгивая дождевой водой из небольшой лужицы мои видавшие виды ботинки. Заплетенная абы как коса расплетается — волосы застилают глаза и заставляют жмуриться.</p><p>Сильный ветер вырывает у меня из рук помятые пять фунтов и сводит судорогой пальцы. Город сегодня необычайно громкий, а трещинки на экране моего телефона расползлись, пытаясь стать какой-то пародией на морское чудище.</p><p>Я грустно хихикнула: чем-то мы с ним схожи.</p><hr/><p>Кажется, именно от таких злачных местечек Грейс просила держаться подальше. Усталый взгляд бармена, чрезвычайно жирная пища — даже для моей фигуры, где в принципе нечего уже терять, это было слишком — и самое противное пиво, что пила в своей жизни. Не знаю, в каком месте две школьницы скажутся незаметными в одном из ужаснейших пабов Англии, но Лесли будет поумнее меня в плане маскировки, поэтому я покорно молчу.</p><p>Столешницы кажутся грязными, поэтому я пытаюсь не дотрагиваться к ним. Вновь напоминаю себе, что увидь меня здесь тётушка Гленда — выволокла бы прочь за волосы и всю оставшуюся жизнь читала бы лекции о вреде общения с детьми пролетарского происхождения.</p><p>Я хохотнула и тут же прикрыла рот рукой, говоря себе, что привлекать ещё больше внимание — верх глупости. Даже для меня.</p><p>— В общем, что мы имеем, — Лесли наконец-то перестала ковыряться в жареной картошке с рыбой, которая однозначно вызовет у нас обоих несварение и грустно посмотрела на остатки пива. — Два укуренных видения Мэдди, жутко странное поведение Грейс и предложение твоей матери Люси свалить отсюда за моря. То есть в прошлое.</p><p>Я, усиленно изображая вселенскую сосредоточенность, кивнула.</p><p>Лесли странно на меня посмотрела и продолжила:</p><p>— Если с видениями я ничем помочь не могу, несмотря на любовь к мистике, ведь это всё-таки не моя сфера, можно подумать над остальным.</p><p>Джентльмен за соседним столиком проклинал свою жену и тещу так изощренно, что я даже на секунд двадцать отвлеклась. Удивительно богатый словарный запас, ни разу ведь не повторился.</p><p>— Что до Грейс, то тут не надо быть знатоком человеческой психологии, чтобы понять, что что-то она не договаривает о всей этой заварушке с твоим рождением и записями дневников, — я мыслила приблизительно так же, поэтому никак не прокомментировала теорию великого детектива.</p><p>— Если бы мы имели возможность и, что самое главное, время, то я бы попыталась каким-то образом его выкрасть, чтобы понять как тебе двигаться дальше.</p><p>— Но времени у нас нет, — я тяжело вздохнула, вновь прислушиваясь к новой волне проклятий с соседнего столика. В этот раз ему не понравились какие-то Джо и Бет, может, соседи.</p><p>— Да, поэтому, к сожалению, нужно оставить пока в покое Грейс, я напишу о ней когда-то свою докторскую диссертацию, — я растянула губы в неловкой улыбке. — Поговорим о письме Люси. Ты уверена в своём решении?</p><p>Уверена ли я? Да ни черта.</p><p>Я очень сильно хотела вернуться домой, обнять Кэролайн и Ника, позволить Грейс укрыть себя пледом и прижать к груди, а потом разрыдаться — безутешно, как в какой-то глупой мыльной опере. Я даже готова терпеть Гленду с Шарлоттой и непрекращающиеся замечания леди Аристы. Черт возьми, да я и мистера Бернхарда полюблю такими темпами.</p><p>Мне очень хотелось к домашнему глинтвейну, дурацким шуткам и утренним скандалам каждую субботу. Что бы я не говорила и как бы не отнекивалась — там пахло домом. Я не была готова это оставить.</p><p>Похоже, Лесли увидела что-то такое в моих глазах, потому что вытащила деньги из кармана и бросила их на грязный стол, таща меня за руку за собой. Рюкзак и сумка были очень тяжелыми и похожими на якоря, что должны были держать нас обоих в узде.</p><p>Глупая затея, конечно же.</p><p>Сильный ветер ударил мне в лицо — теперь я могла оправдать хлынувшие слёзы (только не начинающуюся истерику).</p><p>Лесли повернулась ко мне и без каких-либо слов обняла, позволив спрятать лицо и не показывать насколько тяжело становится с каждой секундой. Я не была уверена и не была готова, но я понимала, что иногда нужно сделать то, от чего отказался бы даже в самом страшном сне.</p><p>Иногда нужно потерять дом и себя.</p><p>Ветер шепнул мне в волосы: «Я всё понимаю». Я ответила — «зато я ни черта».</p><hr/><p>Нужно одеваться теплее и следовало бы уже купить себе наконец-то нормальные ботинки. Этим на свалку пора, вообще-то, а я ведь даже сесть и спокойно посидеть не могу — замерзнет ведь и привлечет к себе внимание. Просили гулять и не попасться Хранителям раньше времени и вот она я, слушаюсь и повинуюсь.</p><p>Я одела самую приличную (по моему скромному мнению) блузку и длиннейшую юбку, которые Лесли только смогла найти в своем гардеробе. Уходя из дома я не озабочивалась такими мелочами, как соответствующая началу двадцатого века одежда. И, как говорится, а очень даже зря. Ну да ладно, со всеми бывает.</p><p>Со всеми ведь?</p><p>Своеобразный прощальный подарок от Грейс покоился на дне рюкзака, а на шее остался любимый кулон Лесли. «Поможет меня вспомнить, когда станешь совсем уже старой перечницей, с двадцатью котами и прогрессирующим Альцгеймера». Я улыбалась.</p><p>Моросящий дождь маленькими каплями стекал по щекам и, будь здесь другая обстановка, я бы восхитилась романтичности момента. Здесь любая героиня мелодрамы позавидует, это вам не какие-то девичьи переживания о несчастливой влюбленности (хотя я бы не отказалась), а настоящие внутренние метания. Почти как у Джейн Эйр.</p><p>Я не помнила последние сказанные Грейс слова. Я вообще человек не то, чтобы очень хороший и часто могу ранить, не задумываясь, что говорю.</p><p>Как хорошо, что в двадцать первом веке придумали смс и поставили урны по всему Гайд-Парку. Экран телефона гаснет и он летит к мусору, вместе с старенькой зарядкой и новой симкой. Прощай, моя нокия с заедающей девяткой. Я буду даже скучать.</p><p>
  <em>В доме Монтроузов звенит оповещение на телефоне Грейс Шеферд. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>«Я люблю тебя, мама».</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. часть 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Драмы, вопреки обыкновению, не происходит.</p><p>Вы ведь знаете меня — всегда успеваю в последнюю минуту, всегда ищу (и что самое главное — вполне себе нахожу) приключения на свою многострадальную голову, всегда влипаю в неприятности и драматически с них выпутываюсь, умудряясь несколько раз поскользнуться, подвернуть ногу и красиво полететь с лестницы. Ладно, без красиво, просто полететь.</p><p>Так вот, ничего такого не было.</p><p>Я вскоре нашла уголок, где не было всевидящих бабушек, уток и маленьких деток, бегающих повсюду — как бы не хотелось заставить Хранителей объясняться перед окружающими, необдуманный выбор места мог повернуться против меня самой. Я прямо слышала голос Лесли: «они узнают где ты прыгала в прошлое и попытаются узнать, когда ты появлялась в этом месте и рано или поздно сделают это».</p><p>На самом деле, это не очень логично и Лесли бы вряд ли что-то подобное сказала, но это была неплохая мотивация. В любом случае она работала.</p><p>У меня тряслись руки и запачкался подол юбки, то есть выглядела я абсолютно непрезентабельно. Для первой встречи с родителями, которых я никогда не видела — худший вариант из возможных. Но, опять же, выбирать не приходилось, потому что о надлежащем виде я задумалась только тогда, когда об этом начала говорить Лесли.</p><p>Мне то что, я в восемнадцатом веке в школьной форме разгуливала, спасибо большое.<br/>Трижды перепроверяю нужную ли дату выставила на хронографе, думаю имеет ли смысл молиться — никогда не умела, честно говоря, да и в церкви бывала только на Рождество. И не то чтобы была там очень внимательна и слушала, что все вокруг говорили. Прихожу к выводу, что ничем мне это не поможет и лучше в четвертый раз посмотреть всё ли правильно.</p><p>Думаю — в последний раз — правильно ли поступаю. Может, я смогу найти какой-то выход в этом времени, в прошлое прыгнуть ведь всегда успеется. Сильно зажмуриваюсь, пытаясь не расплакаться от осознания собственной дурости и абсолютного бессилия.</p><p>Спрашивается, что я делаю, зачем мне это, дороги назад ведь не будет. Я бы сейчас обрадовалась кому-угодно, — даже тётушке Гленде, — кто появился бы передо мной и сказал: ты заблуждаешься, на самом деле есть другой вариант, ты просто до него не додумалась, это настолько типическая ты, Гвенни.</p><p>Только мне дали чётко понять, что с Хранителями больше сталкиваться нельзя, потому что закончиться всё может плачевно. Иного выхода из ситуации не предложили, сказав только бежать из Лондона (прекрасно понимая, что долго я не продержусь, потому что Англия — она небольшая) и снабдив письмом от Люси Монтроуз — фактически моей покойной матери.</p><p>Я понимаю, я всё прекрасно понимаю, только по-прежнему стою на коленях перед хронографом, пачкая в траве в грязи юбку и почти уже не чувствуя ног. Я чего-то жду, только вот чего?</p><p>Что мама — почему-то сейчас я не могу назвать её Грейс — приедет в Гайд-Парк со мной попрощаться? Как бы она, интересно, узнала, куда нужно идти и когда появиться… Что я буду, как черно-белых фильмах, бежать от злодеев — в моём случае Хранителей — и исчезну в яркой вспышке, навечно запирая себя в чужом прошлом?</p><p>Понятия не имею.</p><p>На часах было шесть вечера, мама не приехала и Хранители не появились.<br/>Никакой тебе драмы, Гвендолин. Или, скорее, достаточно с тебя, давай без киношных мотивчиков теперь. Заканчивай с этим кошмаром — или цирком, это уж как посмотреть.</p><p>Я — я — я, Господи, всё время только о себе.</p><p>Будут ли обо мне скучать? Будут ли обо мне помнить? Придут ли они на мою могилу — есть ли у меня вообще могила, или я погибла во время Блица и никто так никогда и не нашёл тело? Кто я такая, кем я была, кем я стану?</p><p>Сжимаю левой рукой хронограф и позволяю машине уколоть свой палец, думаю о том, что так никогда и не спросила дедушку — или хотя бы кого-нибудь — как он устроен. Впрочем, вряд ли это мне помогло бы каким-либо образом. С инженерией я всё-таки была на «вы». Не тот склад ума.</p><p>«Или его отсутствие» — наверняка прокомментировала бы Шарлотта или тётя Гленда или одинаково уничижительно фыркнули бы обе, высказывая одним звуком всё свое отношение ко мне.</p><p>В яркой вспышке, но никем не замеченная, навечно исчезает из две тысячи десятого мисс Гвендолин Шеферд, дочь Николаса и Грейс.</p><p>В этих же красках в тысяча девятьсот двадцать восьмом появляюсь я… Я. Без имени, без прошлого — оно ещё не появилось на свет, в буквальнейшем из всех смыслов, — без своей личности. Гвендолин Шеферд нет, она ещё не родилась и она не настолько глупа, чтобы называться именем, под которым её знают в двадцать первом веке.</p><p>Может, я буду Элизабет? Или нет, это слишком глупо, да и Элизабет — оригинал можно так сказать — в Британии всего одна и она, кажется, уже родилась в двадцать восьмом. Я не помню — как можно не помнить год рождения королевы, которая правит этой страной уже больше чем полстолетия? Могли бы и не спрашивать, меня не знаете, что ли. Мне, честно говоря, всегда казалось, что эта женщина вечна. Да и не мне одной, нас таких много.</p><p>Тогда — Софи? Как кто? В честь кого меня вообще назвали Софи, у нас не было таких родственниц, а мать Николаса звали Маргарет. Может, это кто-то из семьи моего отца — того биологического отца, де Вильера? Впрочем, это не так уж и важно.</p><p>Падаю на землю вместе с рюкзаком и хронографом, больно ударяясь о него ребром ладони. Одновременно, кажется, заработав несколько ушибов на ноге, но стараюсь на этом не зацикливаться. Прячу хронограф — и зарываюсь лицом в чемодан, пытаясь закрыться от всего — окружающего мира, своих многочисленных проблем и дурацких выборов.</p><p>Медленно до меня доходит тот факт, что я больше не смогу смотреть фильмы с Лесли, раздавать подзатыльники Нику и бегать за конфетами для тётушки Мэдди. Мне больше не будет расчесывать волосы Грейс, не будет делать замечаний леди Ариста и никогда не разбудит с утра Кэролайн.</p><p>От этого осознания я горько плачу, сидя в четыре утра в безлюдном уголке Гайд-парка.<br/>Я захлебываюсь рыданиями и бьюсь в истерике, надеясь, что сейчас — да вот именно сейчас, в этот момент — проснусь. Буду без этого чертового гена путешественника во времени, без знания о реальной возможности встретить своих биологических родителях, но в собственной постели в доме Монтроузов и привычными утренними субботними криками.</p><p>Не знаю, что помогает ей найти меня. Материнский инстинкт? Обычное везение? Банальное стечение обстоятельств, не имеющее ничего общего с вышеперечисленным? Тем не менее через какое-то время — десять минут, полчаса или полтора, мне, честно говоря, всё равно — невысокая рыжая женщина, очень похожая на всех моих родственниц разом и ни на одну из них в то же самое время, становится на колени передо мной и легонько гладит по волосам, напевая какую-то песенку из восьмидесятых.</p><p>— Всё будет хорошо, родная, всё будет хорошо, — шепчет она, прерываясь. Я понимаю, что вот он — голос моей матери, женщины, которую я никогда не видела и не знала. Я столько раз мечтала его услышать, думала, что буду слушать его часами, умоляя сказать что-то ещё. Голос. Приятный, милый, добрый, но никак не похожий на Грейс. Интересно, кого я услышала в своей жизни первым — отца, мать, маму или кого-то другого?</p><p>Успокаиваюсь я как-то мгновенно.</p><p>Вот я ещё загибалась в истерике, а вот поднялась, пытаясь утереть слезы и сопли. Наверное, выгляжу я просто отвратительно. Я смотрю на свою мать — Люси Монтроуз — и не знаю, что ей сказать. Поздороваться? Спросить, как она?</p><p>Спросить, почему она сказала мне вернуться в прошлое?</p><p>За её спиной стоит, возвышаясь над нами обоими, мужчина неуловимо похожий на всех известных мне де Вильеров. Он смотрит на меня — они оба смотрят на меня — так, будто нашёл кого-то давно утерянного. Или так, как смотрят на сокровища короны туристы в музее. Будто что-то неземное вдруг стало удивительно близким. Я им каким-то образом знакома и это, в принципе, логично. Удивительно было бы, если бы собственные родители не узнали родную дочь.</p><p>Но в моей голове бьется одна-единственная мысль: я не знаю этих людей.</p><p>&lt;center&gt;***&lt;/center&gt;</p><p>Они живут в Белгравии и носят фамилию Бернхард. Я смеюсь — не сдерживая себя — и мама (Люси) явно понимает причину моего неожиданного веселья (или очередной истерики, тут как посмотреть). Улыбается, смотря на меня, и костяшками пальцев поглаживает мою скулу, будто боясь приблизиться, будто ожидая криков и того, что я её оттолкну.<br/>Я слишком устала и мне слишком плохо для этого.</p><p>Поэтому я осторожно обнимаю её и она повторяет моё движение. Мы сидим так на каком-то дорогом диване, который я своей грязной одеждой наверняка испортила. Мой отец — Пол — не знает куда себя деть и, в итоге, становится на колени перед нами, обхватывая обеих. Мы все сталкиваемся лбами и похожи на какое-то мифическое чудовище с тремя головами.</p><p>Я больше не плачу — это мне ничего, кроме головной боли, не даст.</p><p>Люси и Пол — мама и папа — как мне их вообще называть? Я пытаюсь избегать этой темы и шучу о том, не они ли родители мистера Бернхарда. В ответ отрицательно качают головой — удивительная синхронность, должна вам сказать. Детей, кроме меня самой, у них нет. Не знаю что сказать, поэтому просто слушаю всё, что мне рассказывают.</p><p>Не то, чтобы я хоть что-нибудь могла запомнить. Память у меня из-за путешествия не улучшилась. Хорошо, если и правда не получу Альцгеймера на старости лет.</p><p>Их зовут Альберт и Мэри Бернхарды, поэтому о существовании Пола де Вильера и Люси Монтроуз мне нужно забыть. Они надеются, наверное, что я буду назвать их родителями. Странно, у меня легко это получалось, когда они были безликими и давно умершими, почти призраками. Только если с призраками я потолковать о жизни могла, то с ними — нет.</p><p>Когда передо мной живые люди, выдавить из себя «мама» не получается.</p><p>Но не то, чтобы у меня был хоть какой-то выбор, поэтому я пытаюсь. Я честно пытаюсь и смотрю на их счастливые — до одурения — улыбки. Оба выглядят так, будто только что победили в лотерее и получили миллион фунтов стерлингов и участок в Кенсингтонском парке в придачу. Я смаргиваю слёзы и думаю, что всё-таки страшная дура.</p><p>Самобичевания, наверное, нужно оставить на потом. Будь здесь Лесли, она бы придумала какую-то классную метафору и потащила меня есть мороженое и смотреть мелодрамы. Последнего здесь точно нет, фильмы ещё черно-белые и, наверное, немые, а вот мороженое… Оно было в двадцатом веке? Думаю да. Буду ли я выглядеть глупо, если спрошу об этом? Надеюсь, что нет.</p><p>В конце концов, они мои родители, могли бы и накормить ребенка мороженым.</p><p>Оно есть — даже у них дома — и, кажется, этого вопроса ожидали. Я проявляю чудеса смекалки и подозреваю, что здесь что-то не так, потому что Люси и Пол — Альберт и Мэри — готовы к моему визиту. Может, здесь очередной временной парадокс, вроде встречи с дедушкой Лукасом? Наверное, мне просто снова чего-то не рассказывают и они знают намного больше, чем говорят.</p><p>Впрочем, не в первый раз. Меня уже всё настолько достало, что я даже не пытаюсь как-то отреагировать на эту догадку. Пусть.</p><p>Уплетаю мороженое за обе щеки и на секунду представляю себе, что я снова в квартире Лесли и смотрю фильм с Кейт Уинслет в главной роли. Иллюзия рассеивается почти мгновенно, потому что всё кругом — будто из этого фильма. Обстановка в доме покруче гостиной леди Аристы, здесь даже чей-то вычурный портрет имеется. Смею предположить, что это теперешний король.</p><p>Кто был королем в конце двадцатых? Георг, кажется, только какой по счёту? Чёрт, это же нужно будет по-другому петь гимн! Я не смогу, я точно забудусь в самый важный момент и всё испорчу.</p><p>Мою панику замечают, берут на свой счёт и пытаются перевести разговор на нейтральную тему. Получается, впрочем, неважно, потому что о погоде я говорить красиво не умею. Тем более, если знаю только прогноз на ноябрь две тысячи десятого.</p><p>Каким-то образом я начинаю говорить — пытаясь выговориться и, как всегда, начиная с пустяков, будто они самое важное в жизни — о своей нелюбви к истории из-за противного учителя. Правда, упоминаю, что всё же не совсем потеряна для общества и люблю периоды (и даже что-то знаю о них) правления британских королев и Войну Роз. Шучу о том, что очень по-английски называть самый кровавый период собственной истории в честь цветов.</p><p>Они улыбаются и я почти улыбаюсь в ответ.</p><p>Мы говорим, говорим и говорим — долго, часами, наверное, и я рассказываю что-то о Лесли и о себе. Меня слушают, наверное, впервые в жизни, так, будто я пересказываю сюжет самой интересной книжки в английской литературе (такие вообще существуют?)</p><p>Потом всё же отправляют отдыхать (проводят руками по моей спине и мокрым волосам и этот жест теплый и почти привычный), а я (наконец-то) спрашиваю как меня зовут в этом времени и есть ли какие-то документы. Они есть, сделанные, оказывается, ещё семнадцать лет назад. Даже есть легенда. Я — их дочь, которая всю жизнь провела в деревне (ха!) вместе с бабушкой и дедушкой из-за слабого здоровья.</p><p>Кажется, чего-то мне и вправду не говорят.</p><p>Когда мне говорят новое имя, я не удивляюсь. Наверное. Но что-то на краю сознания пытается напомнить о себе, что-то очень важное. Я пытаюсь закрыть это ощущение на все замки где-то в глубине самой себя и даже держу победу.</p><p>Мисс Софи Александра Бернхард.<br/>Я (не) привыкну.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>